The Way Back Home
by FelixEcho
Summary: A year after the fourth shinobi war, Naruto embarks on a journey to better himself in hopes of preparing to become Hokage. After a cross of fate, Naruto becomes lost and wakes up in the avatar world with no memory of who he is or how he got there. Naruto will need to grow as a person alongside Korra as she tries to be the best Avatar she can if he's ever going to find his way home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My First Crack at this cross over. I loved both series and interestingly enough this entire story I'm going to attempt to write is essentially inspired by a single scene from a game I played and it just spun out into an idea that will be this story. That being said this will more than likely be the most violent and graphic story in this entire category of crossover.

This is probably the most original idea I've had before and even still I'll admit that I take inspiration from a couple of other stories in this section. My biggest complaint among the stories in this section is how many take away Naruto's powers which is nonsense in my opinion. If you do that then really it might as well not even be Naruto since you're not crossing over the two universes.

Anyhow, let me know what you guys think, let me know if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. If any of the paragraphs look like a wall of text it's because you're reading this on your phone and I type this up on a laptop but it is something I keep in mind, I'm no stranger to fan fiction.

* * *

A crash of light explodes destroying the serenity of the barren glaciers of the South Pole. The sound cuts through the air louder than thunder and the light illuminates the night sky and then disappears as quickly as a flash of lighting. Powerful tremors radiate from the sight of impact throughout the entirety of the massive glacier. As the ice and snow settles, a young man with golden blonde hair can be seen lying lifelessly deep within the crater that had formed seemingly from the impact of his arrival to this world. The impact crater itself is wider than it is deep, much wider. In fact, given the seismic activity produced the crater itself is rather shallow.

'Whuh… what happened… where… where am I?' The young man asks himself as he slowly regains consciousness. He groans in agony as he attempts to stand. The snow crunches as he pushes his body off the ground but to no avail. His ribs are broken, not allowing him to inhale too deeply much less move his extremities comfortably. His jacket is torn and soaked with blood from deep gashes along his torso and arms. His chainmail in pieces and his boots tattered and worn out.

Deciding it would be worth enduring the pain of standing up if it meant the alternative was freezing to death, the blonde young man brings a knee up to his chest to ready himself before he finally manages to struggle to his feet with labored effort. He clutches his left side with his right bandaged-arm as walks out of the incline of the crater, dragging his left leg behind him. As he rises from the crater he looks around to survey the area and sees nothing but ice and snow for miles amidst the darkness. He begins to walk out onto the frozen tundra, grateful that the air is at the very least calm, given that it is more than cold enough without wind.

'Where am I… how did I get here… where do I go now?' These questions swim around in the young man's head for what seems to be an eternity. He moves forward, aimlessly in the dark, but forward hoping… not knowing what to hope for. 'Is there anyone nearby? Is there anyone… that can help me? Anyone…?'

He has been walking the frozen desert for over an hour and there was no sign of civilization or people. He doubts that he will ever see anyone again. After all, who would live in a place like this? A barren frozen wasteland with no signs of life in any direction.

'Am I… going to die… am I going to… die here? I don't want to… I don't want to be alone… I don't want… to die… alone.' He falls to his knees after they finally give out. How he managed to trudge on for that long he doesn't know. The idea of being alone in his final moments was enough to waiver his primitive sense to survive. Behind him a trail of footsteps and red snow. Ahead of him… only more blackness and snow and ice. His body temperature continues to drop as he bleeds.

' **Keep going.** ' A deep but faint voice calls out to him, startling the young man.

"Who's there? Where are you?" He frantically looks around for the source of the voice but finds nothing.

'… **you can't stop here, we'll both die. You have to keep going.** ' The voice repeats, sounding just a little louder this time.

"Where are you? Where am I supposed to go? Why can't I see you?" More than anything the blonde fears that he is becoming delusional and is imagining the voice.

Silence… for a moment until "… **keep going Naruto… not much further now**."

"Naruto… is that who I am… is that my name?" The realization dawning on him for the first time given that he hadn't the mental faculties to think on it before. He had lost his memory and had no recollection of anything. Not of how he arrived at this frozen tundra. No explanation of why he had suffered such severe injuries. No memories of any possible friends or families he might have known before had woken up. No memory of where he lived or even if he had a home at all. No, not even his name.

"How do you know me… who are you?" Again, the voice doesn't respond right away. Deciding not to wait, Naruto rises back to his feet. "Which way do I go?" He asks, not wanting to spend what little precious energy he has left wandering in the wrong direction.

'… **just keep going… they'll find you… only if you keep moving**.' Realizing the ominous voice wasn't going to elaborate on its cryptic instructions any further, Naruto heeds its advice and continues to walk in the same direction, not knowing if he's going the right way or not. The frigid cold numbing all feeling in his feet, in his hands, his face and all other sensory organs. By now he has lost the energy to so much as shiver involuntarily. Somehow Naruto is able to continue for another hour at a snail's pace. Finally, he's body give out again.

Naruto falls, face buried in the snow. 'I'm… sorry… I have… nothing left… this is… as far as I go…' His breathing slows and his eyes close slowly. Resting now gives him peace knowing that he needn't struggle hopelessly anymore. He doesn't know how far he's gone and doesn't know how much further he would have to go but it no longer matters, he doesn't care.

* * *

Off in the distance, headlights can be seen piercing through the dark of night along with the hum of snow mobiles racing atop the snow can be heard. Tribesman clad in thick blue fur coats ride in the direction of the crash site. They had heard the crash, felt the tremors, and seen the light all the way from their village. The tribe Chieftain had ordered a small scouting party to investigate the phenomenon and in a matter of minutes the prepped and set out. Not long after they had left the Chieftain had spotted a figure far off in the distance. Not stopping, the chieftain takes out a pair of binoculars from his saddle bag to get a better look of the image on the horizon. To his astonishment he sees an injured blonde young man standing at about six foot two walking painstakingly across the glacier about a mile out.

"I see someone up ahead! They're severely wounded!" The Chieftain yells out to his subordinates riding alongside him. The take up their binoculars as well to see for themselves and sure enough, there is an injured man on the horizon.

"Do you think he was hit during that crash sir?" One of the tribesman asks.

"It would explain his condition but not where he came from. I've never seen anyone with that color of hair and he's hardly dressed for the South Pole." The chieftain replied.

"Chief Tonraq the man has collapsed!"

"Let's get a move on then! We may not know who he is but he may know more about the crash." Tonraq accelerated his snowmobile and his tribesman followed suit. It didn't take long before the Tribesman reached the gravely injured man. As they arrive they pause in shock at the sight of the man. His body nearly turned blue and his odd orange clothing torn to shreds, his chainmail barely clinging to his body. The scars that stretched across his left side had them wondering if the injuries were in anyway related to the crash. Tonraq notices the trail of blood behind the young man and sees that they disappear behind the horizon line.

"He must have been walking for a long time, but how far has he been walking for?" One of the Tribesman wonders.

"We can ask him if he pulls through. I'll take him back to master Katara, you two continue the investigation of the crash site."

"Yes Sir!" The two subordinates complied in unison. The climb back onto their respective vehicles and take off following the trail the mysterious stranger left behind. Tonraq bends down the get a hold of the man and as gently as possible he brings him over to his snowmobile. Tonraq assembles the stretcher he packed as part of the first aid equipment after securing a long enough line to the stretcher he carefully gets the blonde onto it and secures him as best he can, careful not to aggravate the young man's condition any further. Tonraq gets back onto his vehicle and accelerates very slowly at first. After the line is fully extended he picks up a little more speed until he reaches a pace that is neither fast nor slow.

'Who are you kid, and where did you come from? What are you doing all the way out here? What happened to you?' Tonraq wonders all these things as he makes course for the healing compound in his village. 'I hope I don't regret not leaving you there to die. I can't help this feeling in my gut. You're going to be trouble. At least that's what the White Lotus is going to say. If anything they'll keep you away from Korra. The last thing we need is her getting distracted over the first boy her age she sees.'

Tonraq's musings lasted until the compound was insight. After being greeted by members of the White Lotus and sharing what he knew, he had them assist him in getting the stranger to master Katara in the healing hut. Later in the evening it would be revealed that there was nothing out of the ordinary at the crash site investigated by Tonraq's party, with the exception with an odd symbol they didn't recognize and couldn't decipher. The symbol itself spanned the entirety of the shallow crater engraved in the surface of the ice. They found blood and footprints coming from the site. Connecting the injured man and the crater was hardly detective work. What they didn't know was what it all meant. What they will eventually learn in the years to come, is that their universe is far larger than they could ever imagine.

* * *

"You said you found him at the crash site Tonraq?"

"Not quite master Katara. He came from the crash site, we found him about a mile east from the site. My scouts didn't find anything else at the site, aside from the symbol engraved in the ice." Tonraq takes out a folded piece of paper and hands it to Katara, an elderly gray haired woman. She unfolds the paper and sees a complicated character. "It looks like some form of hanzi but I can't read it. It's just a guess but it could have some kind of tie to where he's from."

Katara passes the sheet of paper around the table to see if any of the elders can make anything of it. A total of six sit at a circular table in a spacious hut specifically built for the convening of the village elders. Three members of the White Lotus sit among the six in their traditional blue robes with white pearl collars. Additionally there is member clad in red robes but of the same design.

No one can give more than a pensive look at the character. It isn't part of their written language and deciphering it is impossible.

"Where is this person being kept now? We can't afford to be lax with security with the avatar in training." A member of the Lotus declares.

"He is being kept at the healing hut until he regains consciousness. I don't doubt the need to be cautious but until he shows any hostility I see no need to treat him as a prisoner." Katara counters the Lotus member with an aged frown on her face.

"Be that as it may, we can all agree that avatar Korra doesn't need the distraction this close to her fire bending test." The Lotus member clad in the red robes points out and the others, including chief Tonraq and master Katara, nod their heads in agreement.

"Are there any theories on how the boy arrived here, Chief Tonraq?" The third Lotus member asks.

"Master Katara, would you mind sharing your thought?" Tonraq defers remembering what she had shared with him earlier in the healing hut as she worked on the patient.

"In my years traveling with the previous avatar, my late husband, the only times a light that bright had appeared was when a massive amount of energy had been concentrated and erupted. Pure energy, spiritual energy. I honestly believe that it would not be outside the realm of possibility that in some way he came from the spirit world." A murmur of disagreement sounds from the Lotus members, much to the expectation of Katara and Tonraq.

"Only the avatar has ever been to the spirit world. How could this person possibly have visited that place much less originate from there." A lotus member countered incredulously.

"I didn't say I believe he comes from there, but perhaps he passed through there."

"Did you observe anything unusual about the boy, aside from his yellow hair?" Tonraq asks not wanting to hear the narrow minded Lotus members go on about how everything was impossible simply because they had never seen or heard of something before.

At the question the master healer gained a pensive expression. Recalling her odd experience in the healing hut. The other healers were baffled and Katara was worried all the excitement would draw the attention of the young avatar Korra. Teenage curiosity is not something she has the energy to deal with anymore.

"His left arm was mangled but his right arm was already covered in bandages. When we removed those his arm was far paler than the rest of his body as if it didn't belong to him." Before another round of disbelieving murmurs could begin Katara continued the briefing. "His skin was cold as ice and was turning blue before we started. Once we actually began the healing process, his body only accelerated the healing process. The bruising and lacerations all but disappeared right before our eyes in a matter of seconds. His normal color returned once the bleeding finally stopped and temperature stabilized."

"Alright, so he his body can heal quickly. That's what water healing is supposed to aid in anyhow, even if this case is more remarkable. Was there anything else out of the ordinary?" The Lotus member garbed in the red robes asked, growing increasingly impatient.

"That's what I'm getting at. This man, he has an absurd amount of chi, enough to rival the avatar while in the Avatar State. What's more is that his chi behaved differently it felt different. His chi pathways weren't normal, the patterns were different and the seemed to concentrate the greatest at his abdomen, where there was a complicated tattoo. Once the healing began we could feel his chi come to life. The air felt heavier as it did. The pressure itself made it more difficult to use our bending properly. But once the procedure was over, his chi was less active and the pressure dissipated."

The elders, including Chief Tonraq, could hardly believe that there was a single person with chi powerful enough to rival the avatar in their most powerful form. This furthered their fears of the unknown visitor and Tonraq acquired a stronger resolve to keep this person away from his daughter Korra.

"All the more reason to keep an eye on this person and away from Avatar Korra. We know nothing of him and he can be a potential threat to the avatar and the rest of the South Pole."

"Yes I'm very well aware of the importance of keeping her safe and the unknown will always have a potential for danger. Even so that's no reason to assume that he will be hostile so I won't be entertaining any thoughts of throwing him out, I'll put that to rest right now. Ultimately all of these paranoid theories may not mean anything. At the very least we should wait until the boy regains consciousness. In the meantime I will concede that he should be kept under watch by sentries. Chief Tonraq?"

"Agreed. If there are no objections, we will conclude our meeting here. I will personally take the first watch over the boy for the night." The elders didn't like it, well they never like anything they don't understand, but they concede for now. Katara was right in saying that there is no point in worrying over the unknown and they will all better understand who they are dealing with once the golden haired boy awakens. They all rise from their seats to follow Tonraq and Katara out of the hut and return to their respective living quarters for the evening.

Tonraq informed his wife Senna of his newly acquired guard duty. She had kept Korra busy all day with chores after her fire bending training just to keep her from eavesdropping on the meeting which she knew had to be about the event earlier in the day. Fortunately for Tonraq she had not seen him bring the boy into the healing hut but would still have to explain his absence for the evening, a task he leaves for his wife to handle. It had been a long day and it will be a longer night still for Tonraq until the second watch relieves him.

* * *

'What happened? Where am I?' Slowly a pair of ocean blue eye flutter open. Sitting up Naruto takes in his surroundings; a dome shaped igloo with animal furs draping the windows and water basins aligned against the walls. His torso is covered in bandages along with his right arm. His left arm is in a full cast. He is covered with very thick animal skin as a blanket for warmth and is wearing a lightweight blue tunic for a shirt. As he observes his surrounding a woman wearing a blue water tribe parka enters the hut and is startled at the sight of the now conscious man and she drops a change of clothes she brought for him.

"I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon. You need to take it easy, you must be exhausted." The woman advises the boy as she gently places a gloved hand his hand and back to lay him back into the bed. You must be starving dear, I'll fetch something warm for you to eat." The entire time Naruto stares wide eyed at the woman, a look that conveys a sense of confusion and fear. The healer can see that the boy must have a plethora of questions he must want to ask.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?"

"I'm one of the healers on the compound. You're in the South Pole and you were found passed out in the middle of the tundra by our village Chief. I'm sure you have a lot of questions you'd like answers to but for now let me get you something to eat and I'll fetch Master Katara to take a look at you. Does that sound alright?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly, that look of fear leaving his features but not his confusion. The kind lady smiles and tells him to wait a moment and that she will return shortly. Naruto looks up at the ceiling of the hut doing his best to recall the events that brought him here but to no avail. Not a single memory returns to him and the only thing he can recall is the feeling of the near death experience.

'It was so cold, and it hurt so badly. I thought I was going to die out there in the cold. Alone. Why can't I remember how I got here or where I come from for that matter? The only thing I do remember is that voice. Where did it come from? I didn't see anyone around me, but it sounded like it was coming from inside my head. Was I just going crazy? If it was real, it didn't sound human at all. It sounded evil almost. At the very least, it pushed me long enough for someone to find me. It said my name was… Naruto. My name is Naruto, that's what it called me at least.'

Naruto's thoughts are interrupted by an elderly woman with gray hair, followed by a large man who seems even larger with all the layers of coats he's wearing for warmth. "Good morning, I'm Master Katara, the head healer of the Southern Water Tribe. This is Chief Tonraq. He and his scouting party found you yesterday." Naruto looks over to Tonraq who locks eyes with him with a stern gaze.

"I'm glad you're doing so well. You looked to be on the brink of death when we found you yesterday in the snow." Tonraq greets the boy as Katara brings Naruto a bowl of kelp soup prepared by Senna. Katara blows on a spoonful and then offers it to Naruto who takes it appreciatively. Tonraq takes a seat in a chair next to Katara so that she is sitting between Naruto and himself. "I know you must be exhausted but I need to ask you a few questions. For starters, what is your name?" Katara pauses so Naruto can answer. He looks over to the Chieftain and then back up at the ceiling.

"My name… my name… is Naruto." Katara offers Naruto another helping of soup which he accepts.

Tonraq furrows his brows at the name. It was nothing like anything he had ever heard and Katara was in the same boat. It's an odd one that's for sure. "Is that your surname or your first name?" Naruto pauses at the question. He hadn't thought of that. As far as he knows he doesn't have a family. Even if he did he certainly can't recall them.

"I don't know. I don't know if I even have a family. I… I just know that my name is Naruto." The look of fear and confusion returns to Naruto's features, his appetite suddenly disappearing. Katara and Tonraq feel sympathy for Naruto, but Tonraq will still be needing more information than that.

"Amnesia is it? That's very troubling indeed. I can understand why you seem so withdrawn." Katara offers Naruto another spoonful as comfort, which Naruto takes enjoying the warmth it brought.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I still must ask; how did you arrive here in the South Pole?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I got here. I've been trying to remember since I woke up but nothing comes to mind."

"Yesterday there was a beam of light about five miles west of the compound. As it disappeared there was a powerful tremor that could be heard and felt throughout the entire compound, and maybe even the entire South Pole. When we went to investigate the scene, we found you unconscious in the snow. I brought you back to the village but my men followed your tracks and your blood back to the area that the light had come from. When they got there they found what they described as a surprisingly shallow crater with a strange symbol that spanned the crater." Tonraq pauses to take out a piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolds it and hands it to Katara who holds it up for Naruto to study it.

It is a complicated symbol but Naruto reads and recognizes it easily. "It's the symbol for thunder. I don't remember seeing it as I stood and limped away. As much as I had stared at the ground, I didn't pay much attention to it. As for the tremor I don't recall that either. When I woke up, all I could feel was pain. The only light I remember is the light reflecting off of the snow."

Tonraq ponders on this new information. He is glad that at the very least Naruto could decipher the symbol, but Tonraq could not help but wonder if the symbol itself was written in another language that was familiar to Naruto.

"Interesting. Yes how peculiar. A severe case of amnesia, the cause of which unknown thus far, but it doesn't seem to affect your muscle memory. You must have made it a daily routine putting this on for you to be able to remember it. The same as with the character and the fact that you know how to speak. All things you've done as second nature as a young adult. How strange." This theory has everyone hopeful, especially Naruto about his condition.

"It would seem as though merely talking about it may not be enough to jog your memory. Do you think it will help if you visited the sight once you're feeling up to it?" Tonraq asks as Naruto finishes the last of the soup with the help of Katara. The lost expression never leaving Naruto's face.

"I'm not sure. It can't hurt though. I want to remember what happened as soon as possible. Will you point me in the right direction?"

"I'll take you there myself whenever you're ready. Your leg was wounded too am I right?" Tonraq asks remembering that he took particular car securing it when putting Naruto on the stretcher. Naruto moves his left leg beneath the covers, rotating his ankle and wiggling his toes. He then sits up right bringing his legs over the side of the bed. He extends the leg outward then brings his knee to his chest.

"It would seem that it has healed nicely as I have a full range of motion. You're an excellent healer Katara-san. Thank you for healing me." Naruto gets off the bed to his feet so that he may bow to Katara in gratitude. When Naruto looks up he sees a look of astonishment on both Katara and Tonraq's faces. Confused at their expressions Naruto asks, "What's the matter?"

"Ugh, well we weren't expecting you be up and about so soon. Even I'm not that good son. Your body is extraordinary and did most of the healing itself. Though it's natural healing ability was only augmented with my healing abilities." Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly

"Is that so? Come to think of it… my ribs aren't broken anymore. In fact…" Naruto rotated his left shoulder blade then grips his cast with his right hand. Applying a tremendous amount of pressure the cast crumbles and breaks off as Naruto continues to rip off his cast, debris falling to the floor. Once finished he flexes his arm, rotates it, and stretches it. "My arm is healed as well."

After a moment of stunned silence Katara shakes her head lightly while Tonraq suppresses a laugh. "You know, if you knew it was healed I could have just taken the cast off for you. Would've been easier to clean up I think." Naruto blushes lightly while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I suppose so."

"Master Katara, help him out of those bandages. I'll get him a change of clothes more fitting for South Pole exploration than the trousers and robes your assistant brought. Naruto, we'll set out once you've changed alright?" Naruto looks over to Tonraq with new found resolve and nods affirmatively.

"Yes sir." Naruto replies as he watches Tonraq exit the healing hut.

Outside the hut, a member of the white lotus waits for Tonraq as he finally steps out into the sun. "How did it go? What did you learn?" The Lotus member asks. Tonraq continues to walk to his own home and the Lotus member falls behind him.

"Very little. He's suffering from amnesia."

"Amnesia? So he remembers nothing?"

"Almost nothing. He remembers only his first name, though how he managed that is beyond me."

"What do you mean?"

"He can't even remember if he has any family or a home. Doesn't remember how he got here either. He did however recognize the symbol found at the crash site. He said it translates to 'Thunder'. I'll be sure to ask him what language when we visit the crash site together later this afternoon."

"Is he already fit for that? You made it sound like he was on the verge of death just yesterday."

"Yes well, with master Katara's healing ability coupled with the boys own resilience, his bonds have mended and he can stand on his own just fine. He is in a hurry to learn more about himself and how he arrived here just as we are."

"Someone with healing abilities of that caliber is preposterous! How could he possibly be human?" The lotus member asked disbelievingly.

"What else could he possibly be, if not human?" Tonraq counters to which to the lotus member cannot reply.

"Do you believe that visiting the crash site himself will cure his amnesia?"

"I don't know if it will cure it but where else could we start from? I'm hoping at the very least, seeing the symbol at the site itself will jog something."

"In any event, keep an eye on him. Avatar Korra doesn't need any distractions during her training. Her fire bending exam is just around the corner."

They pause just outside the door. "My thoughts exactly. That's why I want to leave now before she catches wind of us and hopefully return before she finishes her training. Don't be so doom and gloom now. At the very least he was cordial with us. He seemed like a nice young man honestly."

"Humph!" The White Lotus member scoffs as he turns to head over to the training grounds. Tonraq shakes his head laughing to himself before going inside to pick out clothes for the Compound's new guest.

* * *

Tonraq had arranged for the same two guards that accompanied him the night before to head out with him once more. Naruto would ride with one of them as they made their way back to the event site. After riding through the snow for an hour or so they see someone off in the distance along with a very large animal.

'Please don't tell me…' Tonraq groans as he reaches for his binoculars. 'Great. What on earth are you doing out here Korra? Shouldn't you be training right now?' Tonraq shakes his head in frustration as they continue to approach his daughter at the event sight. Within moments they become within thirty yards of her before he orders his men to stop. Tonraq gets off of the snowmobile and turns to his guardsmen. "You two stay here with our guest, I'm going to have a word with my daughter alone."

"Yes sir!" They reply knowing their true command is to keep the stranger away from the avatar until their Chief deems him a non-hostile. They all get off their vehicles and simply watch as Tonraq approaches the teenage girl with her giant polar bear-dog sitting next to her. Naruto wonders to himself briefly what Tonraq could want to talk about with his daughter but reasons that it is simply a father being protective of his daughter.

"Korra what are you doing all the way out here? Aren't you supposed to be training with the White Lotus getting ready for your fire bending test?" Tonraq asks, mild frustration beginning to surface again.

"I told them I wasn't feeling well and that training would do me more harm then good. Wasn't an easy sell but they bought it. I snuck out here to check out what happened last night. The entire compound was shaking! Kind of hard to ignore that dad." Korra, a dark skinned girl around the age of sixteen with three pony tails stands about five foot seven, places a hand at her hip and the other atop of her animal companion's head with an accusatory glare of her own. "After all it would be hard not to notice my mother pacing in the living room while she waits for my dad to come back in the middle of the night."

Tonraq doesn't flinch at the accusation. "I was performing my duties as Chief to keep the Compound safe and potentially the rest of the water tribe as well. I had no idea how dangerous it would be and neither would you. I can honestly say there is no reason for you to be out here and therefore no reason you should be skipping out on your training. Please head back to the compound and resume it at once." Tonraq demands with authority, to which Korra merely scoffs.

"Well clearly whatever danger there might have been last night isn't present now so there's no reason for you to be so over protective. Since I'm all the way out here anyway what sense does it make to go back now? It'll be close to sun down by the time I make it back there. Besides, I think I found something you might have missed last night."

Korra digs into her pocket and takes out a metal plate that is sewn into a black fabric with fringed and ripped ends. In the center of the metal plate is an odd insignia. She hands it to her father. "Naga found it buried in the snow after she followed the trail of blood over here. You must have missed it with how dark it was at night. What happened out here last night dad? Did someone get hurt? What's up with the weird symbol engraved in the ice?"

Tonraq listens to all of Korra's questions as he examines the odd piece. 'If anything it looks like something that could be used to identify someone. If that's the case maybe Naruto well be able to remember something if he takes a look at it.' "I don't know what happened Korra but someone was seriously hurt and we don't know how. That's what we're here to figure out." Tonraq turns around to signal his scouts to approach.

"He's signaling us. Come on sir, let's get going." One of the guards says to Naruto who only nods in compliance. As they approach Korra notices someone with bright yellow hair that she's never seen before at the compound.

'Who's that with the weird hair?' Korra asks herself. She meant to ask her father out loud but the words seemed to die in her throat as the mysterious teenager arrived finally. He has blue eyes like the waters that surround the glaciers of the South Pole and six odd whisker like birth marks lining his cheeks, three on each side. The person never makes eye contact with Korra as he is focused on Tonraq.

"Tell me, do you recognize this thing?" Tonraq asks handing the metal plate over to Naruto. Naruto takes it into his gloved hand to examine it. Nothing comes to mind other than a strange nagging feeling. Naruto then takes off his glove to get a better feel of the metal. It feels very cold to the touch unsurprisingly as it has been sitting out in the snow. He flicks the metal with his finger to feel its hardness. His hands bring the piece of metal to his forehead, the movement itself almost feeling involuntary.

"It's a forehead protector. This is my forehead protector." Naruto blurts out. Tonraq raises an eyebrow at the sudden declaration while the guardsmen share a skeptical glance. "I'm not sure how I know that. It's strange really. When I try to think about it I can't recall anything about it to mind. But now that it's in my hands, in my fingers, it's as if my body remembers it for me."

"What do you mean? How does your body remember it but you don't?" Korra asks quizzically. Tonraq stiffens for a moment at the question not wanting to hear the onslaught of questions that were sure to follow.

"Korra this is Naruto. We found him out here last night wandering in the snow. He was in bad shape when we brought him back to the compound, he's only just woken up a few hours ago and it would seem that he's suffering from amnesia. We were hoping that coming out here would help him jog his memory of how he got here." Tonraq explains to his daughter as Naruto walks past them over to the event site. Korra's eyes follow him as he passes behind Tonraq.

"What nation does he come from?" Korra asks. Tonraq doesn't answer her as he turns around to observe Naruto's behavior. The event site is a circle with an odd symbol engraved into the ice and Naruto walks the perimeter as he stares at the engraving.

'What is this feeling? I've felt it since I touched the headband with my bare fingers. This energy… energy flows around this circle and all around the immediate area. It's faint… it's dissipating… but it feels familiar in a way I can't describe nor put my finger on.'

"Can you read it?" Naruto's thoughts are interrupted by Korra who is standing next to him on his left looking down at the symbol. "Can you read the engraving? I've never seen it before." She asks again looking at him with curiosity in her sky blue eyes.

"It's the symbol for 'thunder'". Naruto replies. "Can you feel it?" Naruto asks Korra, looking directly into her eyes. Warmth begins to fill her cheeks just slightly, bringing an almost imperceptible pink hue to her cheeks.

"Feel what?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"The energy that flows from this place. It felt faint but potent." Naruto looks to the sky. "It's gone now, as if it evaporated into the atmosphere."

'Geez, what a dangerous guy.' Korra thinks to herself as she shakes the feeling from her face.

Tonraq clears his throat to get their attention. "What are you two whispering about?" Naruto's head snaps over to Tonraq for a different reason, then he looks over at Korra again, and then over to the two guards behind Tonraq. The same sensation Naruto felt as he walked the perimeter returns to him again. Looking over at everyone in the party he can tell the same energy he felt before is now being emanated by them.

"Did you sense it Tonraq?"

"Sense what Naruto?" Tonraq asks, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"The energy that surrounded this place. I only just sensed it before it vanished."

"No I didn't feel anything at all." Tonraq replies before hushing the guards murmuring of how Naruto was babbling nonsense.

"It was faint, hard to notice at first but I couldn't not notice it once I did." Naruto walks back over to Tonraq while Korra tries to stop Naga from rolling around inside the circle. "I feel a similar energy radiating from you and the others as well." Tonraq narrows his eyes slightly and shifts the weight on his feet uncomfortably.

"Well, if you say these energies are similar, what could be different about them then?" Tonraq wonders if Naruto somehow utilized an ability akin to Master Katara to sense Chi within a person. If so then whatever energy Naruto is speaking of could be a form of Chi.

"It's difficult to describe but… the energy here felt more raw, or pure. More free flowing by comparison." Korra, riding atop Naga, moves up to the two of them. "Yours is the strongest, the purest as well." Naruto says to Korra.

"You're probably talking about Chi, in which case that's not surprising, I am a pretty strong bender." Korra says with a smirk on her face pointing a thumb at herself. Naruto only tilts his head looking up at her.

"What is a bender?" Naruto asks innocently to which the two guards snicker while Tonraq and Korra stare at him disbelievingly.

"How do you not know what a bender is?!" Shouted incredulously, to which Tonraq only sighed at her lack of tact.

"I don't know a lot of things, like where I came from. That's why I'm out here, to see if I can remember anything."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry about that, that was rude of me." Korra says immediately regretting her behavior. An idea comes to mind though as she jumps off of Naga. "This is a bender." Tonraq groans as he brings a hand up to his forehead, the guards behind him snickering in amusement.

Assuming her water bending stance Korra brings her hands together as she begins her katas. Her fluid movements manipulated the snow as it shot off the ice into the air. She turned the snow into water and whipped it around in the air. She brings the water to her chest and forms a ball. Korra then shoots the water into the air and it turns into powdery snow and it gently falls to the ground to the ground in a display that is as graceful as it is impressive.

"What do you think? Pretty cool right?" Korra asks cockily, a half grin plastered on her face. Naruto only blinks.

"Wow. Amazing." Naruto replies in a droll voice. Korra deadpans at the unimpressed and robotic expression.

"Please, contain your enthusiasm."

"That's enough showing off for now Korra." Tonraq says subtly conveying that he doesn't want her to reveal anymore of her power. "Naruto, have you managed to remember anything at all?" Tonraq asks in an effort to keep everyone on the subject at hand.

"No, I haven't." Naruto grips his headband, ignoring the extreme cold of having his hand exposed. Downcast Naruto continues, "Coming out here seems to be a fruitless endeavor. I'm sorry to have wasted your time Tonraq."

"But it wasn't a total waste of time. We found your headband." Korra exclaims in attempt to sympathize with Naruto. The effort itself is little better than grasping at straws.

"Yes, but even so I remember nothing about it. My body reacted on its own and suddenly its purpose came clear to me. Nothing about how I obtained it comes to mind."

"How is it possible that you know what it is but you don't know anything else about it?" Tonraq asks pensively.

"Muscle memory." Their attention turns to one of the guards that interjected. "That's what it sounds like to me." The stare at him wanting him to elaborate further. "I mean some mornings I wake up and go through the motions of my routine without thinking about it. I'll be out doing my rounds and not even remember that I got up in the morning." The guard finishes and Naruto nods his head in agreement finding the thought more than plausible.

"In any event, we should head back if you don't believe you'll gain anything from being out here any longer. I can see how much you hoped you could learn something, believe me I was too Naruto. With any luck, it'll come back to you on its own as the days droll by. In the mean time we'll have Master Katara take a look at you to make sure that it's not a physical thing. Let's go Korra." Tonraq turns around with the guards and they get on their respective vehicles. Tonraq and his right hand man go on ahead while the remaining guard waits on Naruto. Korra places a hand on Naruto before he takes his place on the back of the snowmobile.

"I know this might not mean much coming from a total stranger. But I'm sure you'll be okay in the long run. Master Katara is the best healer in the world and if you were able to remember your head band hopefully that means the rest will come back to you. Try to stay positive I guess is what I'm saying." Korra gives Naruto a sympathetic smile but it does little to change his expression.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me, more than you know. I'll do my best to stay positive, Korra." Naruto gets onto the snowmobile and Korra hops back onto Naga as she follows them back to the compound. The entire way there Naruto could not shake the feeling that there would be little to be positive about.

* * *

Later that night Tonraq met with the elders to discuss what was to become of Naruto. The members of the White Lotus were hardly a compassionate group as the suggested that they simply send Naruto on his way. Katara was having none of that. She volunteered to open up her home tom Naruto for the time being. They would concentrate their efforts on a therapy for him. For the time being he could help around the compound with various upkeep as a way to make money. In time if Naruto decided to leave in search for his home on his own he could have the finances to do so.

Naruto lays in bed asleep. It's hardly a restful sleep. The entire night his mind was at work while his body simply lay still. **'Naruto…. you've gotten yourself into a real tough spot this time haven't you Naruto. The road ahead is going to be difficult… it'll be shrouded in darkness the entire way. I will guide you… I promise. Uzumaki Naruto… we'll make it back home… no matter what… this I promise you.'**

By the time morning comes Naruto will barely remember the deep, ominous voice he heard in his dream. He won't even be sure he had the dream at all. The only thing he did know for certain, was that or not his memories were going to return, he will not rest until he discovers who he truly is… and find his way home again.

* * *

A/N: So in this fic I largely imagine that Naruto's form of amnesia is very similar to that of Jason Bourne in the Bourne Identity. In this story I will try to tackle how Naruto would act without his naturally sunny disposition due to his memory loss, so he'll be OOC for a while but the goal here is to restore him and even have him grow as a character along with Korra. So what happened to Naruto? I'm sure that most of you that enjoyed this so far are going to want to know that and what I can say is that you're going to have to enjoy the ride, and it's going to be a hell of a ride. Naruto will have full use of his chakra but you'll have to wait and see how I have him use his powers as he relearns them. It's a challenge for sure.

The next chapter sets the stage for a lot of deviation from canon and I'm hoping you readers will be receptive to it. Please don't ask for pairings as nothing is written in stone and ultimately what I do will have to make sense so I won't be making pairings simply because people ask for one that they want to see. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this chapter got out of hand which is why it took so long. I actually wanted to do two chapters at once but this one was taking too long to get out so I had to truncate it and even then it's longer than I anticipated. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last time including those that were a little more critical than I expected. To those that think there is a plot hole in my story I'll say that you simply have to read how I turn it on its head.

A week has gone by since Naruto's arrival to the South Pole. Every morning he helped Katara with the chores around her home before heading over to the healing hut so that she could study him and his unusual condition. The hope was to cure his amnesia or at the very least find a cause for it, perhaps even return so much as a single memory. Their efforts were in vain, Naruto has yet to gain a single memory and as far as Katara could tell, he was in perfect health which only added to her confusion, and his frustration.

Not wanting to be a hindrance Naruto insisted on making himself useful anyway he could. Katara arranged for him to help with the daily fishing. The local fisherman, who were Southern Water Tribesman, were skeptical of allowing the stranger aboard their small vessels concerned that an inexperienced hand would do more harm than good. Word of Naruto's arrival and his condition inevitably spread throughout the compound and the surrounding settlement and it did little to convince the fisherman that Naruto would be of any use. To their surprise, Naruto caught on quickly and was able to work seamlessly alongside them, from manning the rudder to the sails. From bow to stern, Naruto was a natural on the fishing boat from the moment he set foot aboard. With the fisherman getting along in their years, Naruto's young and strong arms were a welcomed addition.

With the extra help it was possible to catch more fish in less time and the fisherman were able to return much earlier in the day than normal. Naruto would have helped them prepare for the market but they insisted that it wouldn't be necessary and that he could retire early. Naruto would have argued but he had little desire to smell like freshly caught fish the entire day. Even so, with all the spare time on his hands he thought it would be best to not simply be idle and twiddle his thumbs. Sharing his concern with Katara, she had convinced the White Lotus to have him work at the Forge they had on site, deeper within the training compound where Korra would have her practices. Naruto would help the blacksmith repair and craft additional weapons for the members of the White Lotus that were not benders.

Again Naruto would surprise, being able to strike the metal perfectly each and every time, using the right amount of heat. It was obvious to the smith that Naruto had been trained extensively and had questioned where he had learned the skill. Naturally Naruto had no reply, he only offered that the moment he had touched the blades, his body knew the motions perfectly and moved on its own. This drew curiosity from the smith and he had given Naruto free range of the pit and the ore he had on hand and asked him to make anything that came to mind. Shrugging his shoulders at the odd request, Naruto got to work.

Considering that acquiring the metal ore for fabrication must be difficult to do all the way out in the South Pole, Naruto decided to make something that would use as little metal as possible. After sometime, Naruto produced two kunai with rings at the ends of the handles, and four, four point throwing stars. The craftsmanship impressed the smith but prompted him to ask why he chose to make these particular weapons. Naruto simply stated that once he got started his body moved on its own and while he moved, he interpreted the motive. The weapons themselves were easiest to make for him, requiring little thought on his part, and he explained the need to conserve material. The smith didn't seem satisfied with his answer but he let it go and kept the weapons Naruto made. He wanted to show them to the White Lotus later on.

Naruto spends the rest of the day at the forge before finally retiring and heading back to Katara's hut. On the way back he would be joined by Korra as she finishes her training for the day. She would attempt to shoot the breeze but she quickly discovered that Naruto made for little conversation. His monotone responses gave her a feeling that he was completely indifferent to her presence and would hardly care to hear about her day. This was more or less the routine for Naruto since arriving at the compound. Today proves to be different, however. To Korra's surprise he asks her about her bending abilities after she mentions her Fire Bending test coming up in a couple of weeks.

"You see, every living thing is born with chi, and some people are born with more of it than others. These people have the ability to manipulate their chi beyond their body through bending, in which they can actually manipulate an element they have an affinity for. Bending is a form of martial arts devised to fully utilize one's chi to manipulate their element at will."

"I see. I was under the impression that there was a battle component to the art form. What determines one's affinity for what element they can bend?"

"Usually where they come from and what element their ancestors could manipulate. Those two things have the biggest influence on whether they can bend at all, and then again on what element they can bend."

"How many affinities can one be born with if they are fortunate enough to have the capacity for bending?" Korra smirks at the question knowing where it will lead to.

"People can only be born with one affinity out of the four elements; earth, wind, fire, or water." Naruto looks over at Korra, her answer being contrary to what little he knows of her.

"Did you not mention you have been practicing 'fire bending' for your 'fire bending test?"

"I did." Korra nods her head cheekily.

"The day I met you, you bent water or am I mistaken?"

"You're not wrong, I did use water bending. You didn't know what a bender was because of your amnesia so I figured it would be better to show you than to droll on with a long winded explanation." Korra crosses her arms in confidant expectation. Naruto observes her behavior and it isn't lost on him that Korra is intentionally leading him on.

"Okay." Naruto turns attention ahead while Korra nearly trips over her own feet at his seemingly dismissive response.

"Don't you want to know how I can bend more than one element?!" Korra exclaims comically, her expectations dashed instantly. Naruto merely shrugs his shoulders.

"Not really, though feel free to share it with me, you seem like you were building me up to some big reveal." Korra narrows her eyes at Naruto and purses her lips. She knows he isn't being sarcastic, it only sounds that way since every word out of his mouth is devoid of human emotion. Even still, she didn't like that she was read so easily and she could swear that on some level he took enjoyment of spoiling her fun.

"Never mind then. If you don't want to know then I won't tell you. Humph!" Korra pouted as she walked a few steps ahead of Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto responds in his usual manner. They walk with nothing other than the crunching of the snow beneath their feet to break the silence. After no more than thirty seconds Korra can no longer contain her enthusiasm.

"Ugh fine! I can tell it's eating you up inside so I'll tell you. You see, once every generation a special individual is born that's capable of using all four of the elements. This person is the Avatar and is responsible for bringing balance to the world. I won't get too into it since you probably won't understand, but to be fair most wouldn't get it in full detail. Hell even I get lost on the subject sometimes." Korra grumbled that last part more to herself than to Naruto. By this point the two have been walking together for roughly twenty minutes at a snail's pace, slower than usual due to their more in depth conversation. By now they've nearly reached Korra's home.

"Tell you what, if you swing by during my training tomorrow I'll share a little more about it with you if you're interested. What do you say?" Korra turns to Naruto with gleam in her eye and a grin plastered on her face.

"Okay." Naruto responds with his blank stare. Before Korra can accuse him of sarcasm he adds, "I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you tomorrow Korra." Naruto bows slightly to Korra. "Enjoy the rest of the evening." Korra gives him a deadpan look before punching him in the shoulder.

"Don't be so stiff weirdo!" Korra turns and runs over to her door while waving behind her. "I'll see you tomorrow! Don't be late!" She yells out just before entering her home and closing the door behind her.

 _'How strange.'_ Naruto thinks to himself as he turns around and heads towards Katara's hut to retire for the evening. _'She must really want to show off. Did we even agree on a time?'_

 ** _'Naruto… I'll figure this out Naruto. We'll find a way home… I promise. I'll do what I can to look after you but for now you have to bear with it. Trouble will find you eventually as it always does. I think I can give you at least this much. You should be okay if you can get it down again. I just hope I can pass it on to you without too much trouble. If you can manage to make your way back to me on your own, you'll be that much closer to remembering who you are. Hear me Naruto, I am not gone from you.'_**

Each morning since Naruto had arrived here, Naruto would wake up with a vague feeling of hearing a dark and booming voice in a dream he could hardly remember. It was reminiscent of the voice he heard when he was out on the ice, the one that kept him alive. By the time he would wake up he wouldn't remember anything the voice had said to him the night before and would wake up with a mild headache. This morning was no different with one exception; he woke up to a skull splitting migraine. He woke up in so much pain he fell out of bed and it would several minutes before he could even open his eyes and Katara had finally fetched for him it being unusual for him to be late for breakfast.

Upon finding Naruto writhing in pain on the floor gripping his head with both hands she immediately used her water bending to tend to his pain. She didn't see how the whisker like birthmarks lining his cheeks had become darker and more feral in appearance. It took nearly ten minutes before his pain subsided, which felt no less than an eternity for Naruto, when it did, his facial features returned to normal. Katara insisted that Naruto should refrain from strenuous activity including fishing and working at the forge. Naruto wanted to argue but knew that her reasoning was sound given that there was no telling what could trigger another episode. Knowing that it wouldn't sit well with him were he to wait at home and do nothing all day Katara offered that Naruto should accompany her for the day. This way she could be nearby if he were to need treatment for another episode.

Naruto explained to her that he would inexplicably wake up to a headache each morning and not know why. Katara reasoned that while his body was resting more than likely his mind wasn't, probably due to a subconscious desire to remember who he was. Naruto accepted the notion but it didn't explain why this morning was far more severe. Katara suggested that it could be possible that a memory may have returned to him. Naruto gave her a skeptical look wondering what would prompt that theory. She said that after all her years of traveling the world she doesn't accept anything for mere coincidence. If he didn't acquire a memory that he can simply recall to mind then what could possibly happen is that he has acquired a memory of a skill he once had, and if that is the case then it will likely return to him when he is in need of it.

Katara suggested that Naruto meditate later on, not to recall anything to mind but to clear it. With any luck what he needs to come to mind will do so on its own. Accepting that it makes as much sense as anything else about his presence here he decides that at the very least it couldn't hurt to try.

By now most of the day has passed and it is roughly the time he would be on his way to the forge. "Master Katara if you would excuse me, Korra has invited me to observe a portion of her training session this evening."

"Oh has she now? I take it you two have been getting along then?"

"I suppose so. She certainly is spirited. By happenstance we often wind up walking home together after she finishes with her training and I with work at the forge. Yesterday she invited me to a session in order to learn more about bending." Katara chuckles lightly.

"If you wanted to learn more about bending I could have told all about it. My healing is a form of water bending as a matter of fact."

"Is that right? I should have guessed it."

"Hehe yes well, Korra certainly does like to show off whenever the opportunity presents itself. If Korra invited you to learn about bending then I won't spoil anything for you. If you're heading over to her training ground specifically I better escort you. The White Lotus will be reluctant to let you in even if she instructed them to do so."

"Because she is the Chief's daughter I presume?"

"Are you being coy?"

"If it would put everyone at ease."

"Then yes, because she is the Chief's daughter. Come along now, Korra is a rather impatient one and easily distracted as well. It wouldn't do well to keep her waiting." Naruto nods and follows after Katara. It wasn't lost on her that Naruto knew that Korra was the Avatar.

Katara didn't know when he might have learned it but knowing Korra, who has wanted nothing but to become a fully realized avatar, she would have told him eventually if they had been walking home together in the late evenings. If Naruto is just learning about what bending is now then she probably only told him just recently and in all honesty Katara is surprised Korra hadn't blabbed about it until now. Even if Korra did tell him Katara highly doubts that Naruto would understand what an Avatar truly is. Katara is sure the White Lotus would not care for Korra's cavalier disposition towards a total stranger becoming overly familiar with her. After a week of Naruto doing nothing but contribute to the compound with the look of a lost dog on his face she's certain that whatever potential danger there might have been should be all but quelled by now. Naruto is harmless.

She explains this to the Lotus member overseeing Korra's training as he reluctantly allow him to observe from afar under a wooden gazebo like structure with himself and the opponent that he has lined of for Korra's sparring match, a man in his mid-thirties standing at five and a half feet dressed in a red tunic, hard helmet and pointed combat shoes. Katara stays to watch as well since her day at the healing hut had come to an end and is interested to see Korra's progress as well. She's already here so why not?

The training compound itself is impressive. It's very spacious with the sides that enclose the area being raised mountain rock and ice. The entrance has a massive gate with sentries guarding atop guard towers. The appearance makes for an impressive garrison. Throughout the compound there is plenty of equipment such as weights and obstacles of rope netting and pools of water. In the center there is a large carpeted area laying over hard rock that is out of place with the snow and ice that makes up most of the area.

Korra was in the middle of practicing her fire bending katas when Katara arrived with Naruto. As she finishes she notices the two watching with the Lotus Members and immediately runs up to them in excitement. "Master Katara, Naruto! Glad you could make it. Was wondering if you were going to flake out on me for a second. The guards give you any trouble?" Korra greets and questions all at once while her teacher grimaces.

"They were dutiful though Master Katara was able to put them at ease." Naruto responds greeting Korra back.

"Ahem." The lotus member clears his throat getting their attention. "Korra, sparring is next, hurry and get into your gear. Liang is your opponent for today." Korra furrows her eyebrows annoyed at being interrupted and rushed but quickly beams at the prospect of being able to show off her combat skills.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back!" Korra says to Naruto while running towards the barracks to change into her protective gear. The fire bending master looks over to Naruto once Korra is out of earshot.

"Naruto was it? I hope you won't be a distraction during Korra's training."

"Oh lay off him Han. He keeps to himself anyhow you won't even know he's here. Besides Korra invited him herself. I don't want to be the one to tell her I sent her guest away."

"Humph, I'm not worried about him, it's Korra I'm worried about. She gets carried away far too easily you know that." Katara can only chuckle lightly at that.

"Yes young people certainly have an abundance of energy."

"It's not her enthusiasm that's the problem it's her lack of discipline. She has no restraint." Katara rolls her eyes but can't help but agree that self-discipline is an area that Korra is sorely lacking in. The fire bender that is to spar with Korra snickers to himself knowing that it was a complaint that he constantly heard around here. Before the conversation breaks down into a listing of all the grievances Korra has caused for the Lotus Master she comes out from the barracks into the center of the sparring area.

"Ready to go anytime let's do this!" Korra shouts bouncing on her toes excitedly. Liang groans inwardly knowing that he'll be nursing fresh bruises tonight as he walks towards the field, stopping about fifteen yards away from Korra.

"Bow!" Han exclaims and Korra immediately stops bouncing, bows to Liang who does the same, and assumes her stance with a confidant grin. It's a brief moment of anticipation, but that's all it takes to inspire something new within Naruto.

'What is this feeling?' Naruto wonders just before Han shouts.

"Begin!" Naruto's eyes widen yet his vision narrows slightly as Korra immediately goes on the offensive shooting out flames from projecting her fist forward followed with another and a heel kick to finish the combo. Liang counters two and dodges the third. He shoots another powerful flame as Korra rushes him. Korra fires a continuous stream of fire while charging Liang. This parts the flame and Korra jumps into the air dodging the fire Liang sent her way as a follow up. Korra kicks twice while in midair sending two small bursts of fire in his direction. He is forced to jump out of the way to his right but quickly counters with a quick jab of fire after Korra lands. Korra uses her momentum to roll herself forward to evade and get to her feet quickly from her opponents offensive.

 _'The blood in my veins… it feels hotter. Mouth is dry. My heart is pounding faster… harder. My hands constantly twitch and reach for something at my side that isn't there.'_ Naruto shifts his weight uncomfortably as the heat intensifies of battle intensifies. 

Korra and Liang engage in a contest of power, neither willing to yield as they dig deeper into the stances of the Katas they've practiced over the years. Neither give up any ground. They trade fire for fire evenly matched for the time being.

 _'Their movements… violent and elegant at the same time. Not fast at all and yet it gets my adrenaline pumping. This display of power between the two… it gets me… excited?'_

These thoughts swirl in his mind as the two continue to contest each other. Amid the flames, Korra takes in a deep breath as she readies her next counter. Just before Liang lets loose another stream of flames she exhales and fires one of her own, smothering her opponents fire and forcing him back. She pounces immediately unleashing a barrage of fire until finally she forces Liang out of the ring.

"Yes! Wahooo! That's right!" Korra jumps up and down in celebration cheering all the while. Han shakes his head at the lack of discipline while Katara gives a light hearted laugh at his expense. Naruto on the other hand resumes his normal breathing and his pupils dilate back to normal. His body finally calms down and returns to rest as the match ends. Liang struggles to his feet with the help of Korra who thanks him for his time and a good workout. He bows politely to reciprocate her gratitude. He excuses himself to retire for the evening and return to the barracks.

"So what did you guys think?" Korra asks running back to the three observers, though the question is aimed more towards Naruto than anyone else. Korra stands at attention in front of Master Han not forgetting that this is still a formal straining session.

"You performed well. Your movements were fluid and while aggressive, not wasteful. You did well to remember that a fire bender's strength comes not from the muscle but from the breath and it will serve you well to remember that during your test. With a little refinement I'm certain you'll pass with flying colors." Korra beams at the assessment. It's not often that Han praise her so highly. Before she can celebrate any further Han continues. "Unfortunately, your next opponent has cancelled suddenly and I was unable to find a suitable replacement in time. You can retire for the evening, you've worked hard today and there is little point in over doing it anyway."

Korra visibly deflates upon hearing the news still having plenty of energy to spare. Her spar only warmed her up and left her wanting more. "Damn what a bummer. Hey, I don't suppose you'd want to spar with me would ya?" Korra says to Naruto pointing two thumbs at herself. Han rolls his eyes but Katara looks to Naruto with curiosity.

"Okay." Naruto replies with more emotion than he's shown up till now surprising everyone.

"Wait seriously?" Korra asks disbelievingly but almost hopeful.

"I didn't realize you were a fire bender." Han says with a raised eyebrow and watchful eye.

"No I'm not a bender." Naruto says as he removes his heavy parka to allow him better movement and prevent it from being burned to ashes.

"Oh so you think you can take me on without bending? Even after that awesome display of fire bending mastery?"

"I don't know, we'll find out I guess."

"If you don't bend then how do you plan on fighting?" Master Han asks Naruto condescendingly.

"I'll do what I can." Naruto responds cryptically as he takes of the snow pants he wears over a much lighter pair of pants that are made of a similar fabric of hakama pants but far less baggy. Korra turns her head to the side as a light blush creeps its way to her face.

"Oh wait, so this is actually- okay sure, why not?" Korra stammers as she takes her position towards the center of the field as she waits for Naruto to finish readying. After he removes his fur boots and wool socks he takes to his position across from Korra leaving the same amount of space Liang did.

"He has an impressive build. He would have to if he were going to keep up with the fishermen every morning." Katara whispers to Han observing Naruto's appearance without all the extra layers.

"He does impressive work at the forge as well. Have you seen anything he's made?"

"No I haven't but I do hear good things."

"Apparently making weapons comes naturally to him. I wonder if fighting will be the same."

"Well this certainly is the first time I've seen him take a genuine interest in anything since he's been here."

"Is that really a good thing Master Katara?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Master Han." Naruto assumes his stance, his body limber as he tightens his fist and his mind free and clear of anything other than what's in front of him. Korra does takes her stance as well donning the same grin on her face as before with the same anticipation.

"Begin!" Shouts Han and Korra wastes no time launching her offense from her position on the field. Naruto's eyes easily follow the timing of her attacks allowing him to maneuver swiftly between the flames using as little movement as possible. Seeing how agile Naruto is Korra uses a sweeping round house kick to force Naruto to jump but he sees through it and instead rolls underneath the sweeping fire. Naruto launches himself forward as he gets up and quickly closes the gap between them and invading Korra's territory while dodging her fire. Korra is taken by surprise how quickly Naruto was able to reach her.

Once in her space Naruto slows his movement down as if awaiting for Korra to make another move just so he can counter it while bending his knees just slightly to keep his center of gravity low. She obliges with a round house kick aimed at his side at in an attempt to put some distance between them. Naruto doesn't allow it and instead ducks and sweeps underneath at her other leg tripping her and she falls hard on her backside.

"Ouch." Korra winces but quickly gets back up, Naruto waiting for her sportsman like. Once readied Korra tries to put some distance between them while attacking but Naruto maintains the space while weaving through her attacks.

'Timing the movement of each kick and punch makes it easier to predict the direction of her flames and find the gaps between them. I confirmed earlier that fighting hand to hand isn't something she's comfortable with given her hesitation when I stopped my advance just inside her space. She doesn't care for close quarter combat given how she wanted to put some space between us. Either that or her style isn't effective at this range.'

Naruto has all but finished analyzing the basics of Korra's fire bending but still proceeds with caution. He stays on the inside which forces Korra to throw swift jabs and low kicks. Instead of blocking and dodging Naruto parries controlling the trajectory of her flames by locking up her wrists each time.

'Damn it, no matter how fast I move or what I do I can't get a clean hit and I can't put any distance between us. He's way faster than me while I'm in this protective gear. All he's done so far is parry to defend from my fire. He redirects me every time and just barely has me off balance. Even still, he's not attacking, he only counters. Fine, I've still got a trick up my sleeve. Don't hate me for this cocky bastard.'

Amidst the flurries of jabs that Naruto skillfully redirects, Korra discretely and quickly draws breath into her lungs. Naruto doesn't notice the change due to Korra's chest protector and so he doesn't react quickly enough when Korra uses her breath of fire; an attack not overly powerful due to its execution but impossible to block or redirect at such close range. Before he is completely engulfed in the flame he flips backwards and rolls to put out the weak flames. Naruto stands up once he's put out the last of the embers scorching his light shirt. Korra smirks being able to put distance between them finally, about twenty yards or so.

"Wanna cool off or turn up the heat?" Korra taunts to which Naruto responds by assuming his stance. 'He's got guts, can't deny that.' Korra takes her stance again deciding that they are both one for one and this next bout should be the tiebreaker. 'Well, I can't have him think that I don't have any.' Korra decides to charge at Naruto, her arms in front of her shooting a constant stream of fire about four yards in length.

'She finally gets away from me and now she charges. Her approach would be sound if she thinks that I can't dodge, or if she wants me to dodge.' There are no gaps to exploit and it would be pointless to run around the ring the entire time. That being the case, Naruto charges a step after Korra does. Just as he's about to be engulfed in fire once again he rolls just to the side of Korra's left.

'Got you!' Korra stops her flames the second she sees Naruto roll and jumps into the air while turning around and firing off four shots with a kick, two jabs and her breath of fire. None of which connect as Naruto didn't come out of his roll full instead he uses his powerful arms and momentum to lift his legs into the air and continues to dodge using his arms and legs in a windmill motion. 'Seriously?!' Korra's moment of disbelief is short lived as Naruto launches himself upright just as Korra lands and barely has time to ready herself. 'No getting away from it.' She thinks to herself as she readies two flame daggers to defend herself.

Naruto observes Korra's new weapons with interest. 'I wonder how hot those are. Would they lose form if she were to enlarge them further? They look dense. Still she could just be using them as a feint to lure me in to that fire breath attack she used earlier. Not that I'll allow her to.' Instead of just pausing like last time Naruto sends an exaggerated right punch aiming at Korra's head. She blocks his fist but nearly has the wind knocked out of her by Naruto's left punch right to her gut and she reels backward before finding her balance again.

'Crap, that punch was just a feint to raise my guard so he could get underneath. Now the fight's slowed down to his pace again.' Korra is proven wrong about the latter as Naruto is on her again this time being on the offensive and Korra doing what she can to dodge his punches. With her guard slightly raised she manages to attack his forearms as they passes by with each miss with her daggers. Her defense has Naruto backing off a bit shaking the heat from his arms.

This prompts a stance change from Naruto as he turns his body to the side so he leaves only his left side facing Korra and she mimics the change in stance. Her right side being the only part of her she shows to Naruto. They standoff for what seems like too long to Korra. Naruto on the other hand is simply waiting for an opening as he stares her down. Korra tests him with a few low kicks with her front leg but Naruto accepts them not fazing him in the least.

'If I can draw him in with a slow jab and time it right I should be able to finish this. He'll probably think I'll want to rush him again not wanting to wait it out.'

Odd as it may seem, Korra has forgotten to take into account Naruto's size. His reach is greater than hers and throughout the entire match he has purposely mad sure to keep his arms as close to his body as possible even while throwing out a few punches. So when Naruto goes in for a big left hook he closes the distance far quicker than Korra anticipates without him having to move his feet. This forces Korra to block high. Naruto pounces on the opening and uses a front sidekick on her exposed midsection but before she can stumble he successively uses the same leg to kick the side of her knee, forcing it to the ground and again without letting his foot touch the ground he sends another kick to the back of Korra's head.

Korra barely manages to block the kick with her right arm but it's immediately followed by a second directly to her chest and forces her onto her back with her legs positioned awkwardly underneath her. She lets out a cough as the force of the kick had knocked the wind out of her for a moment. As she gets up Naruto offers her a hand which she gladly accepts to help her back onto her feet. "Thanks. Hate to admit it but I'll have to say it's your win for now. Don't think I won't want a rematch so you better come up with some new tricks, I won't fall for the same thing twice!"

"Thank you for letting me win." Naruto says as he bows politely expressing his gratitude. Korra cocks an eyebrow at that.

"You wouldn't by any chance remember where you learned to fight like that?"

"I was just about to ask him the very same question." Naruto and Korra look over as Han and Katara walk over with pensive expressions. Han locks eyes with Naruto full of suspicion. "You move very well and it's obvious that you're well practiced. It's difficult enough to take on someone as talented as Korra let alone without any use of bending." Naruto doesn't miss the tone hidden in Han's voice.

"It's just like everything else; basic skills aren't lost on me and physical labor comes naturally. This was no different. A combination of intuition and muscle memory."

"I can kinda see that. Sure I've learned all the forms and stuff for bending but as far as using them in combat it's more instinctive than anything else. You're a natural fighter just like me! Even still though, I don't know where you got the confidence to think you could take me on after seeing me fight once." Korra places her hands on her hips with a slightly narrowed gaze silently demanding an answer. Han and Katara were also waiting for a response with almost expectant gazes.

"It's not so much that I truly believed that I would win simply based on watching you the one time. If anything I thought the two of you moved on the slower side but that could have been because you were only sparring. When you extended the offer to me in jest I decided I'd take you up on it, simply because I wanted to. The entire time you were sparring my adrenaline was pumping, my heart rate was elevated. I figured the only way to balance that out would be to put it to use, and well, it worked out. I calmed down shortly after our spar started."

Korra looks at Naruto strangely before a grin finds its way to her face. "Sounds like you like sparring just as much as I do! Wouldn't mind having you as a partner from time to time, you're the first one to beat me in a while. Just don't let it get to your head!" Korra says excitedly as she punches Naruto in the arm. _'We'll see whose slow next time punk.'_

"At the very least you show restraint. You look like you were mostly interested in seeing Korra's bending while being on the receiving end of it. Korra keep Naruto's movements in mind if you're ever engaged in close quarter combat. It may very well save your life one day. As a matter of fact, we'll be putting more emphasis on that in the future. You were smart to bring out your flame daggers but you didn't do enough with them." Korra nods understanding Han's critique rings true and is looking forward to a exploring a new avenue of bending. "If you plan on doing any more sparring let the guards know when you finish so they can lock up, I'll be retiring for the evening." Master Han bows to the two adolescents and then to Katara before excusing himself.

"Will you be retiring late Naruto?" Katara asks.

"Possibly. If I do I'll be sure not to disturb you when I return."

"Very well then. Try not to over exert yourself, I'll see you when you get home." Naruto bows deeply and Katara pats Naruto on the head as he does surprising him. "So polite this one." She laughs and turns to leave. Korra snickers at the light blush that has crept up to his cheeks.

"So how about it, you feel like going a few more rounds with me?"

"Well, you did say you'd share more information on bending, and how it relates to you being the Avatar. I was hoping to learn more about that." Korra raises an eyebrow skeptically finding it hard to believe that Naruto has a genuine interest in learning more about her. Mostly because there's never any modulation in his voice.

"I'm surprised you remembered that. Although that was the main reason why I asked you to come watch me practice in the first place. Alright, let me freshen up a bit first. I have to walk Naga and I don't want to wait to get home. You can do the same if you want, there's a small locker room with a shower for the men in the compound. Come on I'll show you." Korra leads Naruto to said locker room located adjacent to the weapons locker. Korra had a personal bathroom complete with a bath located deeper within the training facility.

Once they've finished readying up Korra has the watchmen up in the tower open up the gates so that they can all walk freely outside of the compound. Korra rides atop her polar-bear-dog while Naruto walks alongside them. They move at a slow pace since Naruto presumably cannot keep up with the animal at full speed and oddly enough the creature did not seem especially fond of Naruto. Korra found it strange given that Naga is usually friendly around even new people provided that they aren't boisterous or make sure to avoid direct eye contact. Korra knew better than to force it if Naga wasn't trusting of Naruto so she resigned to walking to his pace.

"So where did we leave off at last time?"

"You spoke on how all living creatures are born with chi and its influences on one's ability to bend an element. You mentioned that being the Avatar allows you to bend more than one element though you didn't explain how or what an Avatar is."

"Right, okay I remember now. Okay so, the Avatar is the bridge between the spirit world and the physical world. Once every generation the Avatar Spirit is reincarnated into an individual. The cycle goes; air, water, earth, fire and repeat. The avatar starts off knowing how to bend one element naturally and eventually learns the rest later on through training. That's what I'm doing now. I started off as a water bender and I actually picked up on earth and fire when I was six which is much younger than previous Avatars. Bending those other elements is how we figured out I was the Avatar.

Once that happened the White Lotus showed up and began training me here in the South Pole with masters from around the world. The White Lotus' duty is to protect and aid the Avatar in maintaining balance in the world."

Naruto absorbs all this information, letting it soak into his mind as they walk together across the frozen tundra as the snow and ice crunch beneath their feet, the sun beginning to set. "That would explain why everyone seems so protective of you."

Korra lets out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, yea. I mean I know they're doing their job but they get really carried away with it sometimes. They didn't let me go anywhere without a guard of some kind for the longest time, even during the solstice festivals we have every year. Kind of hard to have a nice time with the family and actually make friends when there are sentries everywhere. They've only recently felt comfortable enough to let me walk Naga alone." Korra shakes her head in frustration and pats Naga on the head when she lets out a bark.

Naruto actually looks over at Korra and sees the expression on her face as she shares her frustration. The look is similar to one he dons in the morning as he waits for his headaches to subside. "It sounds suffocating. Hardly a way to live really, under constant surveillance."

"I know right!? I haven't left the South Pole even once and I've been living in this compound since I was six. That's ten freaking years stuck behind these walls! Sure I can go out on walks like this but knowing that the White Lotus would come riding out here to find me if they felt that I was taking too long just makes it feel like I have some kind of leash attached to me. But whatever. After I master air bending I'll finally be free to explore the world and have adventures of my own, just like all the previous Avatars before me."

"You mentioned before that the Avatar must bring balance to the world. Is there something currently threating that balance right now?"

"Humph, even if there was there's no way they'd ever tell me about it. News doesn't exactly travel fast when making its way to the South Pole. As far as I know there's nothing threatening to throw the world upside down but it could just as easily by on the brink of destruction."

"Keeping you isolated doesn't seem to be doing you the favor they hoped it would. It's hardly conducive to fulfilling your responsibilities." Naruto keenly observes.

"Yeah no kidding. How am I supposed to bring balance to the world from all the way in the South Pole? If I don't know what's going on how am I supposed to know how to help? But no, they don't see it that way. All they care about is my 'safety'. At the very least my fire bending test is right around the corner. After I smoke that I can move on to air bending! It's the one element I just haven't been able to figure out."

"Oh? It's hard to believe you'd struggle given the apparent overabundance of talent you possess. What is it about air bending that has you stumped?" Naruto asks genuinely interested to know more about the bending arts and culture. Korra gives a light growl.

"If only I knew! Master Katara mentioned that the Avatar usually has the hardest time with the element that opposite to either their first element or their personality. In this case, it is most definitely my personality as ANY of my teachers will tell you. They're always going on and on about how I lack restraint and how I'm ignoring the spiritual side of bending in favor of the physical side. It's not intentional but the physical side of it comes along _far_ easier than the spiritual side."

"Why is that?" Naruto asks, still looking over at Korra. He hasn't broken his gaze on her since she started speaking on her life living in the South Pole.

"Getting in touch with the spiritual side isn't something you can force." Korra says almost dejectedly while shaking her head. "I haven't had any kind of contact with my past lives or the spirit world. That's just one more reason why I have to pass this test. The air bending master that's going to teach me is also one of the most spiritual people in the world. I mean he ought to be, he's the son of the previous Avatar."

"You mentioned before that the Avatar is reincarnated from generation to generation. How is such a thing possible?" Korra scratches her head in thought not knowing the answer.

"In all honestly I'm not sure. I know the spirit of the avatar is passed on each time one passes away. Each time one does they pass on their legacy including all their thoughts and experiences they've had in their lifetime. Even so, it would take a fully realized Avatar to access all those thoughts. I mean, imagine a child having flashbacks and memories from thousands of years ago coming from nowhere. It would be pretty traumatic. But as far as how it's possible for one's spirit to be passed on I really couldn't tell you. Tenzin will probably know though what with all the time he's spent with his father when he was alive."

 _'Tenzin…that name…'_ "Is this Tenzin person the son of the previous Avatar that you mentioned earlier?"

"Yea that's right. He's also one of Katara's sons. I'm sure she's mentioned him before along with the rest of her kids at some point."

"Yes she has. The name sounded familiar. Katara would often talk at length about her family telling all kinds of stories about her earlier years. She didn't mention that her husband was the Avatar."

Korra chuckles lightly imagining Katara going on and on with her stories like she had done so with her. "Yea she can really talk your ear off when it comes to her family. I'm not surprised that she didn't mention that her husband Aang was the previous Avatar, she doesn't usually fixate on that sort of thing."

The entire time they had been walking it wasn't lost on Naruto that they had been walking in the direction of the site where he had arrived. He didn't think that they'd wander that far if they were just going for a simple walk. Though if the animal Korra was walking was only now getting any exercise that would make a little more sense but it doesn't answer why they went in this direction.

"Korra, did you choose this direction on purpose?"

"Nothing gets past you huh? I figured with you being busy all day working you probably hadn't had the chance to do much in the way of remembering who you are. I don't know I figured since we were heading out anyway we might as well right? Who knows, maybe you'll remember something. It's been what, a week since you've been here? Have you tried coming back here since?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No I haven't. To be honest I've been trying to keep my mind of it with busy work. Being unable to recall anything has added to my frustration so I try not to dwell on it for long. At night however, it's all I can think about. I'll spend hours staring up at the ceiling before sleep finally takes me. In the mornings I wake up with a headache. I get such bad headaches. This morning was the worst. I had a migraine that had me writhing on floor. Master Katara had to give me aid."

Korra looks over to Naruto with genuine concern. She truly had no idea that he was in such turmoil every single day since his arrival. It was no wonder he seemed drained and exhausted each time she saw him on the way home each evening. It certainly didn't help his social skills.

"I didn't even work today, I simply accompanied Master Katara at the healing hut until it was roughly the time to head over to the forge, which I forewent to observe your training."

"Well if you're keeping yourself up all night because you're frustrated about not being able to remember anything then being out here may not be the best idea. What if you don't remember anything and that only compounds your frustration?"

"It's quite alright. Master Katara suggested that I clear my mind of my worries through meditation. Since we're all the way out here, I may as well give it a try."

"Ugh, I could never sit through meditation for more than thirty seconds. I'm more of a get up and move kind of girl."

"Ha, I've noticed." Naruto laughs dryly to which Korra rolls her eyes in retort. They continue to walk in silence, their conversation reaching a natural lull.

It isn't much longer before the three of them reach the arrival site. Once there Korra dismounted from Naga allowing her to run freely for the first time all day. Naruto stands above the engraving in the ice from the edge of its border trying to recall his last visit.

 _'The energy I had felt here when I returned here the first time no longer lingers here. Once it had left I became aware of different energies surrounding the area which I now know is called 'Chi', which was emanating from the people that were with me, including Korra. She said earlier that Chi exists in all living creatures which I've noticed to be true. I've noticed every person at the compound has this energy within them to different capacities. Whenever Master Katara used her healing abilities the sensation of this Chi became stronger, the same was true when Korra was sparring Liang earlier today. But if Chi exists in every living thing, then does it exist within me as well?'_

"What are you thinking about?" Korra asks breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. He keeps his gaze on the engraving as he replies.

"Just thinking about my last visit, and what you taught me about Chi. But now I'm wondering something else."

"What language the engraving is written in and how you're able to read it?"

"Yes exactly." Korra mentally praises herself for her accurate insight. "Do you know of any books that might have translations for other languages, such as dictionaries?"

"I'm not sure to be honest but if it's a dictionary you're looking for any library should have it."

 _'If that's the case I should try to find one nearby. I'll ask about it later. For now…'_ Naruto enter the circle for the second time and sits down in the center, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees. Korra observes him and realizes he is going to be meditating.

'Man, this could be a while, might as well get comfortable.' Korra bends some of the surrounding snow into a mound as a giant makeshift pillow for her to lay in lazily.

After roughly fifteen minutes go by, which feels much longer to both Naruto and Korra since they are essentially doing nothing, Naruto makes little progress in achieving anything. _'Try as I might, clearing my mind is proving more of a challenge than I anticipated. My head is swimming with all the questions I want answers to. Perhaps… if I try focusing on something else entirely instead of trying to empty my mind. If I focus on solely on one thing and block everything else out… I'll count. I'll count my breathing.'_

And so for the next ten minutes Naruto counts his breathing. He inhales deeply and exhales slowly and each cycle counts as one repetition. Naruto is successful in blocking everything out of his mind with the exception of his breathing. And for this reason, Naruto is able to consciously perceive something new.

 _'This sensation, it's just like when I was watching Korra's sparring session… and it's in response to… something within me… an energy within me.'_ The same sensation of his heart rate quickening and his blood rushing with added heat fills Naruto from his core. His adrenaline forcing his hands and fingers to twitch ever so slightly as he tightens his grip on his knees. The air around him begins to thicken and the temperature rises to the point where it radiates to where Korra is sitting.

 _'What's going on?'_ Korra wonders as she sits up to observe any changes from Naruto. _'He hasn't moved from his spot but why does it feel so much warmer all of a sudden?'_ "Hey Naruto! Are you ok-?!" Korra is interrupted as Naruto becomes surrounded by an eruption of swirling blue light. 'What the- are those flames?!'

As the feeling intensifies within Naruto he opens his eyes to see the blue light dancing around him like ghost flames just before they dissipate from his broken concentration. He feels a hand placed on his shoulder and looks up to see a look of concern mixed with astonishment.

"Are you alright? What was that?" Korra asks as she helps Naruto to his feet.

"I'm pretty sure it was the same energy I sensed when I was here the last time. I think that was my Chi."

"It looked like you were fire bending, but I've only ever heard of one other person that could use blue flames."

"Are you certain what you saw were flames?" Naruto asks while looking Korra directly in the eye. The sudden intense gaze being more than Korra was ready for. She averts her eyes for a second before meeting his again.

"Well they looked like flames but not quite. It might be more accurate to say that the air that was moving around you was radiating with a blue hue. But if they were flames, that would explain the heat. But if it wasn't that then… then it could only be your Chi, in its raw form _." 'But if that's the case, wouldn't that mean that he was… bending energy? That shouldn't be possible for anyone that isn't a fully realized Avatar.'_

"That's what it felt like. Let me try it again." Korra nods and takes a few steps back for her own safety and to allow Naruto to concentrate undisturbed. Off in the distance Naga had stopped rolling around in the snow and has a primal gaze locked onto Naruto.

Naruto remains standing but widens his stance while bringing his hands together in front of him. 'From within… deeper this time… from the gut…' Naruto closes his eyes for a moment to search for the pool of energy he drew from before. He finds it instantly and his eyes shoot open as the energy comes forth consuming him in a swirl of blue ghost flames. The intensity far greater than it was just a moment ago and it continues to grow forcing Korra to increase the distance between her and Naruto another twenty yards _. 'This power is exhilarating. There's so much more to draw from too! How much can I bring out at once?'_

Naruto digs deeper to draw out as much power as he possibly can. The ground beneath him begins to crack under the pressure. The swirling vortex of energy becomes a much deeper shade of blue going from cerulean to almost navy. The force of the vortex rotating at intense speeds forces his parka open and would flown away were his hands not clasped together. Feeling that he could not bring forth anymore of his energy at will he slowly begins to call it back to him.

 _'Can I call it back safely? I don't know what will happen if I can't control it. I can't figure out how to draw it back in. Maybe I can direct it somewhere safely. The energy I have out now is tethered to me… I can feel it… it's connected to my hands! If I… if I release my hands will the energy by released in all directions? If that's true than the only place I can send it will have to be…'_

Not knowing of any other options and not even being sure of the two things were correlated, Naruto in a single motion separated his hands, balled them into fists and stomped into a horse stance. It was just as loud as thunder, the crackling sound reverberating through the air. The ice beneath him cracks and craters under the impact. The energy that had been dancing around him violently dissipated seemingly into the ground. When the snow and shards of ice that were sent flying into the air finally settle cracks in the ice can be seen going in each direction haphazardly. Naruto's breathing finally returning to normal along with his heart rate.

Korra comes out from the wall of ice she had built with her water bending for protection to see what became of Naruto. She sees him simply standing in the center of the crater, which became a few feet deeper, while he stares at his ungloved hands. "That was amazing!" Korra calls out as she runs over to him.

'It certainly was.' Naruto thinks to himself, a grin finding its way to his face.

"How did you do that?!" Korra nearly demands as she shoves Naruto playfully knocking him down. "Oops, sorry."

"That's okay." Naruto says bouncing up immediately. "When I was meditating I was doing what I could to block out any distractions and that's when I finally noticed that the energy that was lingering in the air the day we went out here was within me as well. Somehow I didn't notice it until now. Not until I had blocked out all the uncertainty and doubt. I'm not one hundred percent sure how to control it yet though."

"What was that though? It sure as hell wasn't fire bending. I've seen earth benders do that sort of thing but on land obviously not ice."

"What I know for sure is that it's akin to chi that benders use. Instead of extending my Chi to control or manipulate an element, I simply brought it out. Maybe the sheer amount of it was what made it visible to the naked eye. There was so much Korra. The further I reached for it the more I found. It was like a never ending ocean and all I could do was plunge my hands into it. What I brought out was little more than a drop. But once I had it I wasn't sure what to do with it. I was worried that I might wind up hurting you if I did something stupid. That energy invigorated me and it gave me the impression that it was enhancing my physical attributes at the time. I figured the only way to direct all that entropy was to… well you know the rest."

Korra listened with a gleam in her eye wanting to know more. She had never heard of someone using their chi in order to make themselves physically stronger. She's curious to see if she could possibly do the same. "Hey, maybe if you practice with it more you can control it better. It's not uncommon for some benders not to know how to get a handle on their power. The more you understand it the better you can control it."

Naruto nods his head slowly in agreement. "Yes, but I don't think it would do well to practice at the compound. I'm worried I'm gonna have to explain this much to Tonraq and the White Lotus."

"Don't worry about them. I'll just say it was me trying to show off again. They'll buy that in a second. We should probably head back now though. They'll definitely come looking for us if they heard that."

"WOOF!" The two turn to see Naga at the edge of the crater restless and whining a high pitch whine typical of dog species.

"Alright relax girl where coming now! Come let's get out of here, we'll talk on the way back." Korra and Naruto exit the crater with some difficulty and begin to make their way back to the compound. The walk over there was much faster than the walk out, with Naruto running instead of walking and to Korra's surprise, he easily kept up with Naga. They attributed this to the apparent residual effects of the day's activites. The entire time Naruto felt a sensations swell within him. I feeling he would later call hope.

What brought out up the sensation was recalling what went through Naruto's mind just before he released his energy into the ground. _'I could feel it… I was on to something. I was just on the verge of remembering something I just don't know what though. Next time for sure. I'll remember something for sure next time. I can't wait.'_ This much he kept to himself but Naruto did ask Korra where he could find the nearest library. She tells him that the nearest one is in the capitol of the South Pole. She told Naruto she would see if her father would allow them to venture out there for a visit soon.

That night was the first night that Naruto was able to fall asleep soundly without staring up at the ceiling for hours on end. The morning that would follow would be the first time that he could vividly remember his dreams. It would also be the first time he would remember the booming voice that had been trying to reach him every night since he had arrived.

A/N: Wow that dragged on forever I will admit. I actually wanted all this in the first chapter and I wanted to finish it with Naruto and Korra making it to Republic city. But given that this got out of hand so quickly I will have to break it up again. The next chapter will have the deviation from canon that I mentioned last time. That one will probably be two chapters too and so I think I'll have a double release next time so look forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I've been taking forever to update it may seem like I have abandoned the story but believe me I haven't. School has been kicking my ass and draining me of my energy but I want to make this the first story I finish so no matter how many views or reviews I get I'm gonna see this through. I'm doing a double release because I know there may be some stuff in this chapter that may be a major turn off and so the chapter to follow is to help change their minds about it. I'm not gonna lie, this chapter is long, my longest ever. But hopefully if I've done my job right you'll lose yourselves in the words. Enjoy.

* * *

The fans cheer in a frenzy as they watch the up and coming Fire Ferrets, a rookie team that came out of nowhere with some impressive wins earlier this pro-bending season, duke it out with the veteran Honey Badger-Moles team. The announcer dictates every moment that plays out in the arena with descriptive enthusiasm over the radio to paint out a vivid picture in the minds of those listening at home.

"This Mako's got the moves, bobbing and weaving light on his feet!" The announcer proclaims loudly as Mako fires shot after shot against the sole survivor of the apposing team.

"Zhang is forced all the way back to zone three by earth and fire combination of the Fire Ferret brothers!" I take a look around the stadium to see all the fans losing their minds in anticipation wanting to see if the Fire Ferrets can pull off another upset in the final seconds of the match. I've gotten used to the noise by now after working here for most of the season, including all of pre-season. But it's not just the noise that gets to me, it's the atmosphere. Between the lights, the energy of the players and the tension, it all makes for a sight to see, even if you're not big on the whole pro-bending thing.

A lot of these people come to cure their boredom, some to forget problems at home, others still just to live vicariously through the players that soak in all the fame and glory. The sport has been growing in popularity for years now, especially since they've started broadcasting over the radio. It's come to the point where one could actually make a living off it if they were good, but only after establishing name recognition. The stadium itself has grown in size since it was first built, or so I've been told. That much shouldn't have been especially costly since the benches are all made of stone. The owner is too cheap to buy actual seats. No one seems to mind as long as the fighting's good.

"The clock is winding down! Can Zhang hold off the Fire Ferret brother's onslaught?!" I take one last look around before making my way back to one of the custodian stations located nearby, pushing my cart of cleaning supplies along. I don't need to watch the rest of it, especially since the announcer is loud enough to be heard throughout the entire stadium, regardless of where you are. Besides, there's no way anyone was going to hold out against a guy as thirsty as Mako. Between him and his brother Bolin they got more on the line than most.

The custodian's station is also a corridor for employees to get to and from the seating area to the hallway that services the player's wing. I figured I'd wait by the Fire Ferrets' locker room until the crowd clears. No point in trying to clean up while they're still trying to leave, they'd only get in the way. I have to mooch some autographs from the Fire Ferrets anyway.

"The clock is winding down! Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven- and down goes Zhang plunging into the water after a powerful fire blast from Mako! Zhang couldn't hold on against the rookie Fire Ferrets' ace! What an amazing comeback! You'd have to see it to believe it folks!"

Man, that guy could really go on and on, can't he? I wonder if he sounds like that all the time? I can only imagine his wife banging her head against the dinner table anytime the kids ask about anything that went down at the arena on any particular night. It's good the Fire Ferrets won but that's no surprise. They may actually have a shot at the title. That is, if it doesn't wind up being fixed. You'll hear some nasty rumors working with some of the older custodians that have been here for at least five seasons.

Hearing the Fire Ferrets finally make it back to the locker room using the elevator that connects the arena to the room, I walk in to congratulate them. "Great win guys. One more and you clinch a spot in the tournament." I say with genuine enthusiasm. I nod to the three of them and Bolin and I do a lame cool-guy handshake.

"Thanks, Jin! That prize money is in the bag. We'll be swimming in cash and we'll have to beat off the ladies with sticks!" The joke manages to get a cheap laugh from everyone, even Mako who is usually grounded and stoic.

"Maybe my parents will finally get off my case about 'wasting my time playing games' if we take home a nice chunk of change for once." Hasook, the team's water bender, says while beginning to change out of his gear. Out of the three Fire Ferrets, he's the only one that doesn't come from a broken home and the only one with a safety net if his pro-bending career doesn't work out.

I notice Mako grimace at the remark. There's been tension recently between the two. Mako mentioned a few days ago, that he wasn't so sure about how committed Hasook was to the team. Mako has this look like he could just light the guy on fire for spouting something so juvenile.

"Hey before I forget, can I bum a few autographs off you guys? My sister would really appreciate it, she's been bugging me to get one from you guys and I keep forgetting to ask." I hand Bolin the red Fire Ferret mask I'd been holding and a black marker for them to sign. I figure it'd be better to ask now before the conversation turns south.

"Sure! Anything for Yuki. How's she been by the way? Haven't seen her in a while." Bolin hands the mask over to his brother who takes it without much thought and signs it.

"She doing great man thanks for asking. Yuki really likes going to school but I'm just glad she got in with a full ride for her singing." Mako hands the mask over to Hasook who scribbles his name really fast before handing it to me.

"What school was she going to again?" Mako asks me with genuine interest in his voice.

"Sato's School for Gifted Children. I'd never be able to afford to send her to public schools with the little money I'm making, never mind private school. Sato's school is by far the most expensive, but also most generous for scholarship opportunities."

"That's great man. Sounds like you're both doing alright." Bolin says and I nod my head in agreement.

It's been a while since I've been able to shoot the breeze with Mako and Bolin like this. I don't know Hasook nearly as well so I don't really care much for him, especially knowing what little I do know of him. The guys are definitely tired after that grueling slug fest tonight, I should keep it short.

"Well thanks for the autographs guys, Yuki is definitely one of your biggest fans so I probably get the 'Big Brother of the year' award for scoring this. Anyhow I'll leave you guys alone. I gotta get out there and clean up the stands, hopefully they've cleared out by now. I'll see you guys around." They all mutter 'bye' and wave as I exit the room.

I grab my cart and I head back through the same corridor I came through. When I make it back to the stands there's popcorn and all other kinds of concessions turned garbage littering the benches. It's going to be a long night. I hope Yuki doesn't wait up for me. By the time I get back it'll probably be about one in the morning. Won't be done here until about eleven and then about a two hour walk back to the apartment. Better get at it, don't wanna hear the groundskeeper bellyache over nothin'.

* * *

Getting out of there took longer than expected. It's nearly midnight now and I'm just getting out of work. Yuki probably made me something to eat and it's probably frozen solid by now. I usually power walk home. Some of the streets and back alleys I have to navigate usually have some unsavory characters lurking, just waiting for some poor unsuspecting victim to cross their path's. Once you get deeper into the district where my apartment is, you get a lot more than just petty thieves. They're like tiger-cats; they chase anything that runs.

I jog steadily down the well-lit main streets. I avoid the theater district; it's probably just about finished playing their latest showings meaning the kind of people with more money than they know what to do with are on their way home, which means I may very well get confused with for one of those sorts by some of the thugs I'm trying to avoid. They'd probably be more pissed about wasting time my broke ass when they could actually score off of someone else that actually has money.

I take the shopping district instead, not many people wandering around there this time of night since just about everything is closed. The buildings for the store fronts are side by side so no alleys for anyone to lie in wait. There's usually a couple patrol officers keeping watch and making sure no one breaks into the shops. Coming through here takes me out of the way by another ten minutes but I can make that up by passing through the park. It's a safe route.

The homeless, or 'Vagabonds' as they prefer, like stay the night there on nicer nights like this. They're basically a community, everyone knows everyone and they all look out for each other. Gangs don't bother them, mostly because they have nothing but they don't harass them either because of how close they are. Running as fast as I can with my apartment within distance, I'd very much like to not get hailed down by any of the guys in the park. As nice as they are they're still really weird and can go on and on about anything while trying to push their 'soup' on you, which is usually just some kind of dirty warm water.

Making it out of the park and back into the streets, I make a bee line straight for the apartment. These streets aren't well-lit and it's a maze of dark back alleys. There's a number a people lurking in those alleys and on the corners of streets. The roads still have a few Satomobiles running around, not that many people around here actually own one. Seeing some of the nicer ones around here usually means that some Triads or Monsoons are conducting some business. Best to avoid them. I'm better off running down the middle of the street than the actual sidewalks where I could get picked off easier.

I've been running at full speed since I entered the park and since leaving there I've gone about ten city blocks. I'm used to running, been doing it most of my life since my sister and I moved here about seven years ago, mostly from pissed off people that realized I picked their pockets before I could disappear completely. That and the fact that I've ran home from work just about every night also helps my endurance, I think this is my fastest time. I can only guess since I don't have a pocket watch or anything.

I turn down a side street, the apartment being seven blocks away from the main road. As dark as it is I know where every single pot hole, crack, and bump in the raid is. Only another couple blocks and I can relax for the night. I turn the corner and I pump into someone hard. We both hit the ground; I go rolling over him and into some garbage cans, he lands flat on his back.

I hear the guy gasping for air so I know he got the worst of it. Once I get back to my feet I stumble over to him to help him up. "Sorry about that man I didn't see you there. Let me help you up boss." I extend my arm and he grips it tightly as I support him to his feet.

"Spirits don't you look where you're going? You damn near broke my back moron." He whispers harshly just loud enough for me to hear how mad he is. Looking at the guy he isn't anyone that lives near here. He's wearing an overcoat but it's unbuttoned from the middle of his chest up. The light from the house on the corner gives me just enough light to see something reflect off the guy's body; a badge.

"Should've slowed down to make that corner, sorry about that. Just trying to make it home as fast as I-"

"I don't give a hog-tails ass what you were trying to do kid. Just get off me."

"I got you're jacket all dirty. At least let me pay to get it cleaned sir."

"Just get the hell out of here before I lose my mind fucking mind." He gives me a hard shove in the direction of my apartment building. I tell him sorry one last time before turning and running again. I could feel his eyes on me as I left. The feeling of being watched is almost the same as the feeling you get when you think you're being followed. I run past my building for a couple blocks before circling back and using its back entrance. One of the things I've learned living in this neighborhood is that you don't want people you've pissed off knowing where you live.

I vaguely remember seeing a Sato-Bike before turning down the side streets. That was probably that cop's ride, not many people would risk parking something that nice on the side of the road for very long. What was he even doing out here this time of night? You don't typically see cops out here unless they're doing a raid. Even then I haven't seen one of those go down in a long time. Rumor has it a lot of those guys are on a pay roll, either for the Triad's, the Monsoon's, or the Agni Kai's. Whatever, it's not my problem. I'm home now and that's all I care about.

I turn my key in the lock and walk into my apartment. I start off in the kitchen and I turn the lights on. They're not very bright but I can easily see the plate of food on the table with a covering to keep it warm. I take off the covering and it's a simple dish of rice and beef. I'll tear into this in a minute. I cut through the living room and go down the short hallway and as quietly as possible open the door to the room Yuki and I share. I peek in to see her lying on the mattress on the floor under thin blanket. Seeing that she's okay sound asleep, head back to the kitchen to eat the food she left for me.

I don't even bother heating it up, I've been starving all day. I wolf it down as fast as I can. I check the fridge for some milk, give it a whiff and my stomach curdles. Eh, I'll toss it toss it tomorrow. Gotta get up early to drop Yuki off at school. Since I don't have any days off between my two jobs, my gig over at the arena and as a waiter at Quan's Cuisine restaurant, I make sure to spend whatever spare time I have with Yuki, which isn't much. Walking her to and from school is really when we spend the most time together. She doesn't ask for much so I'm glad that I was able to get the one thing she said she wanted. I can't wait to give her the autographed mask in the morning.

Before I call it a night I make sure to do my nightly workout routine. Keeping in shape isn't enough when I have to keep my little sister safe in a neighborhood like this. I go to town on the two-hundred-pound sand bag I have hanging on from the ceiling in the living room. I punch it as hard as I can, kick it as fast as I can. After about a half hour I'm drenched in sweat and I move on to weight exercises.

"Jin?" I look over to the hallway and see Yuki leaning against the wall rubbing some moisture out of her eyes.

"Yuki what are you doing up? Did I wake you?" I motion for her to come over to me.

"mmm no I just wasn't sleeping well." I sit down on the floor and she sits down next to me. It's not like her to wake up in the middle of the night. She's a sound enough sleeper to sleep through the night even with me pounding the sand bag.

"What's the matter?" Yuki tucks her knees to her chest. I'd hold her if I wasn't soaking with sweat.

"I was trying to remember our life on the farm before we moved here. I can't remember much about Ma and Pa." It's been a while since she's asked about our parents. She was only five when she lost them, I don't remember much of anything from when I was that age.

"Well you helped Ma around the house, cleaning, doing laundry and getting dinner ready. You'd also run out into the field to bring Pa and me our lunch. We'd play in the tall wheat fields chasing each other. It was a simple life. We'd work really hard to scrape by without bothering anyone but we were happy. What's got you thinking about it?"

"Tomorrow night is the recital and everyone in class was talking about how much they wanted to show their parents what we've been doing in school. A few of my friends had asked if I was excited to show my parents that I was going to be playing first chair and well…"

Yuki trails off not wanting to finish, not that she had to. As young as she was I don't think it was as hard for her to move past the death of our parents. The hardest part when we came here was adjusting to how different live here is compared to life on the farm. But what has her feeling down is probably the fact that she's different from the rest of her classmates. In that one moment, they didn't look at her as one of them but as someone that wasn't the same. Not a good feeling.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'll be there! I'm gonna be just as proud as any of those parents. Since you're first chair for violin I get ultimate bragging rights! I get to show you off to everyone!" I poke her sides and she giggles. I poke her again and a few more times until I have her in a fit of laughter.

"Okay ok I get it! Stop already!" I stop teasing her so she can breathe finally.

"You get along with your classmates, otherwise right?" I ask her needing to know that she isn't keeping anything else hidden from me.

"No," she says while shaking her head lightly. "they more or less get that I don't come from money. They're not dumb you know. Everyone thinks it's cool that I've made first chair on my own." I nod my head. It's good that she isn't being picked on just because she's from the slums of the city.

"What about the teachers? Do they ask questions about your situation?" Yuki makes a face like she doesn't want to answer the question or she doesn't know how she should answer it.

"Sometimes they ask about who takes care of me and I tell them. They ask if you work and if you feed me dinner every night. Aside from that they don't ask much else."

"Did they ever ask where you come from."

"They asked where I live but when they ask if we've always lived in Republic City I tell them yes." I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm glad I went over this with Yuki before she started school. The last thing we needed was a bunch of teachers making things more complicated than they needed to be. It's good that they care about her though, but I don't think they'd understand what we're going through. If we have to bend a few rules to get by I really don't care.

"Hey Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… once we make it out of the slums, and I'm out of school and working on my own, what do you want to do?"

"What you want ditch me already?

"Jin." I laugh softly to myself.

"Why ask me that?"

"I'm just curious."

"Is that all?"

"Just tell me Jin."

"So, you're asking me what I want to do when you're grown up?"

"Yes." I hope that's all she's asking me. But in all honesty…

"You know I never really thought about it. I mean I get that things aren't always going to be the same but I guess it doesn't really matter what I do for a living. As long as I'm comfortable I won't complain." Yuki gives me this look like my answer wasn't good enough, or that it wasn't what she was looking for. Did she expect something else? With a face as young as hers it's hard to tell if she's thinking of something deeper.

"You should think about it Jin. You'll get bored eventually, anyone would if they were to be on their own for too long. There's more to living than just working. At least that's what I think." I can't but laugh out loud at that. I stop when I see her frowning. She's obviously given this some thought, more so than I have.

"I'm really not that complicated Yuki." I need to change the subject.

"I was gonna wait until tomorrow to give you this but I might as well give it to you now since you're awake." I get up off the floor and walk over to the kitchen to get the mask I left on the table. I hold it behind my back in some lame attempt to keep her in suspense until the last second. She's on her feet now bouncing in excitement with her hands together. I'm sure she has a good idea what it is. Given how late it is I decide not to tease her. I bring the object out in dramatic fashion.

"It's a Fire Ferret mask with-"

"All the signatures of the Fire Ferrets! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Yuki tackles me and nearly knocks me over. I laugh with her elated to see how much she loves it.

"I told you I was gonna get it for you but now you have to get back to bed it's late and you have to be up in a few hours." I scoop her up in my arms and she holds on to her present tightly as I bring her back to the room. I tuck her in to bed and pull the covers over her. I take the mask from her and place it on the warped wooden dresser next to the mattress.

"Goodnight Yuki." She looks up at me and smiles before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Jin. Work hard tomorrow." I will… I always do… it's all for you after all. I pat her head and head out of the room. I let her have the mattress like I do every night. The hardwood floor is supposed to be good for your back or something I don't know. I'm used to it by now anyhow. Wasn't expecting her to mention our parents. She hasn't asked about them in a while… actually I think it's been years since she last asked about them. We left the farm when I was ten.

I remember how angry I was, and how utterly helpless I was as I watched them kill our parents. We thought we'd be safe out in the sticks, or at least our parents thought so. My father was already very old when he had me and didn't think he'd be able to keep up with the times so any major city was out of the question. He wanted a simple life with us and the mother of his kids out in the country. It was difficult, we barely produced enough food to feed ourselves and pay the taxes on the land. Even with what little we had… those assholes couldn't leave us alone.

One day they came and my father being as old as he was couldn't do much of anything, even if they weren't benders. he didn't have a choice but to go along with whatever they said. They extorted us for money and food on an irregular basis, but each time they came it was always too soon and at the most inconvenient of times. They made it that much harder for us to live, the lazy fucks were too lazy to make an honest living for themselves so they took advantage of honest people that couldn't defend themselves.

That parasitic relationship came to an end. One of the bandits was drunk and though it'd be funny if cut off my mother's leg with his heavy sword. My father wasn't having any of that but no matter how enraged he was it didn't matter… ten against one old man were just impossible odds. I can remember them laughing at him, laughing at my mother. Yuki and I were inside our small hut that we called a home when it happened. I peeked outside and I bit my lip as hard as I could to keep myself from screaming. I can still taste the salt from my tears mixing with the iron in my blood.

I wouldn't let Yuki see them like that, it would've scarred her for life the way it did me. She wouldn't stop crying to see what happened to Ma and Pa, so I did the only thing I could to keep her from fighting me. I knocked her out cold. After dragging her out of the house and the bloodied corpses that were our parents into the house, I got hold of our ostrich-horse, our only means of transportation. I placed Yuki across the back of the saddle. I set the house on fire along with our fields.

Before I set the house on fire, I buried our parents underneath the house. It took only a moment using my earth bending. One day I was helping my father plow the fields to lay down some more seed to try and expand the farm and grow more crops for the following season. It was subtle, wasn't even sure it happened. After a while it became evident that I was definitely moving more earth than just what I was trudging up with the hoe.

I looked over to my father across the field excited to tell him my discovery but I stopped myself. I just watched him dig up the ground painstakingly, tirelessly. Even with my bending combined with my hoe he had already dug up over three times the amount of ground than I had in the same amount of time. I stared at his back for a while watching him work. I remember wearing a smile that went from ear to ear. My dad was my hero. He was so strong and I was the only one that got to see it in person. I could tell my father took pride in his work and I took pride in him for it. Because he was strong for us… it was all for us. So, I kept it to myself and didn't bother to tell anyone or even practice it. Sure, it might've helped with the work but all I can remember was how much I wanted to be like my dad. To this day, I haven't bent so much as a pebble.

My father came from the most eastern part of the Earth Kingdom while my mother came from an island no one's ever heard of near the middle of the ocean about the midpoint between any nation and yet had no affiliation with any of them. Neither of them could bend, but our grandparents could, at least that's what they told me. I guess it skipped their generation, or just them at the very least. My grandparents on my mother's side were water benders while on my father's side they were earth benders.

Those bandits took advantage of us because we were weak… because we weren't benders. If I had been practicing my bending… if I had just told my father… I might have been able to fight back. I could've protected my parents. They would still be alive and those bandits would've never bothered us again. Yuki would still have a mother if it weren't for me, if I wasn't so stupid, if I wasn't so…

I'll never forgive myself… I'll never forgive them. I have to live with it for the rest of my life. I'll take this secret with me to the grave, Yuki can never know. That's why I'll spend every ounce of my energy taking care of Yuki as best I can. All my strength I give to her, just the way dad would've done. That's what dad would've done right? That's what dad would've done… that's what dad would've done. I can still be like dad. I-I can still… I c-can s-s-still…

I choke on the tears I can't fight back until I lose consciousness…

* * *

The following morning, we get ready for the day business as usual. We chat over breakfast and we hurry for the door, running behind as always. Trolleys don't even come to this part of the city so we have to run to the edge of the 'slums', as it has been dubbed by the snobs of the upper class, to get on to the nearest trolley stop. It takes about a half hour before we reach the school. On the way, a small number of Yuki's friends hop on with to the trolley. Most are usually dropped off by their parents via Satomobile or walked there. The few that take the trolley do so because their parents want them to get a sense of independence. Yuki chats with her friends forgetting I'm here which I'm happy for.

We finally make it to the school; Sato's School for Gifted Children. The school is massive and designed was designed be Hiroshi Sato himself. It's even larger on the inside and more elaborate which the exterior hints at rather nicely. I went for a tour and remember there being all different wings for different disciplines; arts, gymnastics, math and sciences, and social studies. It wasn't good enough to have a niche, you needed to be 'adequate' in all disciplines to go here, meaning you had to be better than just about everyone else that couldn't get in.

"I'll see you later Jin!" Yuki waves and I wave back as she steps off the trolley and runs off to make it to class with her friends. I won't have to pick her up today since they have everyone that's participating in the recital staying to help set up and what have not. It's more like a concert from what I've gathered. The school is putting on a production to show off its talent and justify its tuition fees and prestige. It'll be a night of all these rich nobles tipping their hats to each other while praising their child's achievements while comparing them to other's. Normally I'd roll my eyes at that sort of thing but if Yuki can be more than just a twelve-year-old girl from the sticks living in the slums for a night then I'm all for it. That's all I want for her.

I have some time before I have to be at my waiting job over at Quan's Cuisine so I stick with the trolley as far as it goes to put me within walking distance of the arena. The Fire Ferrets should be done with practice by now since they have the earliest time slot for the gym. Mako and Bolin are probably in their apartment and Hasook has probably head out. Perfect time to ask Mako for a favor.

I make it to the arena and I flash my ID to the few security guards that don't know me from the night shift. Navigating through the endless hallways and stairs I'm finally knocking on their door.

"Yo Mako, Bolin, it's me Jin. You guys home?" I yell through the floor board that doubles as the door to the penthouse/attic they use as an apartment.

"Yeah man come on up!" I hear Bolin yell from the inside. I push the door up and climb into the apartment. On the couch is Bolin eating his favorite dumplings, Mako is lifting free weights by the window overlooking the bay. There may not be much in the apartment but at least they have a killer view, including one of Air Temple Island, the home of the last surviving air benders and acolytes.

"What's going on guys? How was practice?"

"Not much Jin. Practice might've gone better if Hasook would've taken it seriously. He gets lazier and lazier each time he shows up."

"Don't tell that to his face Mako. He's the type to run away at the first sign of confrontation. Kid comes from privilege after all."

"Don't be too hard on him guys. His parents have been really getting on his case about doing something outside of bending."

"See, even his parents are tired of him." Mako said and we laugh a bit darkly at the observation, except for Bolin of course. I walk over to the coach and take a seat next to Bolin.

"So, you guys have to win at least three more matches to get a spot in the tournament, right?"

"You bet! The next one is two nights from tonight, so we actually have some down time until then."

"The Wolf-Bats are playing tonight. We should probably watch that match, they've been the undefeated champs for the past few years now." Mako said which got Bolin's attention despite him. Mako walks over to the couch and sits to Bolin's right so that he's on the end with Bolin in between us. I have to suppress a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah, ever wonder how?"

"Well yeah that's why I'm want to watch them tonight." Mako dead-panned and I roll my eyes.

"Word is they've been paying off the refs to look the other way whenever they 'bend' the rules."

"Woah seriously? They're total cheats then! What are we supposed to do about that?" Bolin cries and Mako visibly scowls at the revelation.

"Yeah they got the refs in their back pocket. Not that surprising really, given how they don't get paid much. We all know how cheap BuTakka is."

"Yea no kidding." Mako grimaces as he feels his empty pockets.

"Well what are we supposed to do about the refs then?" Bolin asks with his arms raised in the air dramatically.

"We could try to pay them more to call a fair fight." Mako suggests.

"The Wolf-Bats have serious cash. I don't know you guys would have enough to appeal to their better nature." The Wolf-Bats not only have the money from their winnings from over the years but they also come from rich families. They'd have no shortage of cash to throw away.

"Alright then do you have any ideas?" Mako asks me almost challengingly. His attitude is certainly something I never cared for in all the time we've known each other, and it certainly hasn't changed one bit.

"Well, I could ask them to call a fair fight. I know most of those guys which is the only reason why I know about all this in the first place. Even still there's no guarantee they'd listen to me."

"Well shit then why bother trying then?" Mako says uncharacteristically out of frustration.

"Oh, come on don't say that bro. We still gotta show 'em what we got. We probably won't see them until the final round anyway. There's plenty of time to make some cash from matches." Bolin tries to cheer up his brother. Mako runs a hand through his hair.

"I guess there's no point in worrying about it for now, the tournament isn't for another few weeks anyway. Even still, we needed that money for the off season. I don't know that BuTakka will let us stay here if we aren't competing." Hmm, I wonder if Mako knows.

"Hey Mako, you know that every team has to ante up for the winner's pot, right?" That got both their attentions, meaning that they had no clue. They're rookies after all.

"What?! Are you serious how much is it?" Mako asks, almost demands, with a fire in his eyes.

"It grows each season apparently, but expect to pay up upwards of twenty-thousand yuans."

"Twenty-thousand yuans?! Where're we gonna get that kind of money?" Bolin yells slapping his face. Mako sunk back into the coach shaking his head.

"Might as well be looking for work somewhere else while we can. No way we make that money in time."

"Well actually, that's part of the reason why I came to see you guys. You see most of these teams wouldn't be able to compete just off the winnings they get from their matches. It'd be way too expensive. That's why they all look for sponsors they make names for themselves."

"We're a rookie team. Who would want to sponsor us." Mako counters coldly. His pessimism gets on my nerves more than anything.

"As luck would have it, I have someone in mind, and the perfect excuse to talk to them." That hard look Mako had disappears and Bolin is more focused on the conversation than I've ever seen him.

"Who is it?" Bolin asks.

"Hiroshi Sato."

"How do you figure he'd want to sponsor us?" Mako asks skeptically and reasonably so.

"I know for a fact that his daughter is a pretty big fan of yours."

"Seriously? How do you know that for sure?"

"I work at their restaurant remember?" I remind Bolin. "Yuki also goes to their school. I talk to his daughter Asami mostly. I see her from time to time and we get to talking. They actually played a big part in getting Yuki into their school." I can see it hitting Mako in waves as he begins to recall the few updates I've given him in recent memory.

"That's right. You mentioned it before. Yuki used to sneak into that school after hours and mess around with anything she could find. It was what five years before she got caught? By then she had all but mastered everything in their music room."

"And you said that she was caught by non-other than the Satos right?" Bolin finishes for Mako and I grin reveling in the memory of perhaps the best thing to happen to us since we came to this city.

"Ha, see?! Those stories weren't so boring after all now ah?" I cross my arms triumphantly as those two laugh at me.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry we ever doubted you. So, when were you thinking we should go see them?" Mako asks and my grin only grows wider.

"Tonight. That school is holding a recital to show off all their talent and prestige. Super stuffy and pretentious. Hiroshi himself is supposed to be there and I'm sure Asami will be there too. You two come as Yuki's entourage along with me and I'll introduce you to them. We shake hands, say hello, bring up that you're an up and coming team in need of some investors to appeal to their entrepreneur side, and that we should talk some details later if they're interested."

I finish sharing my plan, everything coming full circle. They're not in any position to protest and Yuki gets to hang out with some old friends for the night.

"Guess we're gonna have to find some fancy duds for tonight then right Mako? On top of that we get to see Yuki again!" Bolin pumps a fist in excitement. It makes me genuinely happy to know they're looking forward to seeing Yuki, we used to be a close group after all.

"I guess so Bolin. We'll definitely be there. When and where should we meet you?"

"Eight-thirty, by the front gates of the school. You should be able to find it, right?"

"I think we'll manage."

"Good, now I gotta get to work over at Quan's Cuisine." I get off the couch and bump fists with the both of them. "I'll see you guys tonight, don't be late!" I say as I point to each of them looking through my eyebrows. We laugh and wave as I head back down the stairs.

* * *

Making my way out of the compound I can't help but feel accomplished. I managed to get some old friends together to celebrate my sister's big night. Killing two turtle-ducks with one stone I helped out the Fire Ferrets in a big way to keep their break out year alive. This is probably the closest to having a real family I've been in the last 7 years. Now if I can make enough in tips today to make up for the fact that I'm leaving early that'll be the icing on the cake.

Bolin and Mako made it on time, with me being the one a few minutes late. That was almost a problem; the doorman nearly didn't let Mako and Bolin in since they weren't on the guest list. It took some convincing but I manage to get the guy to let it slide playing every card I had to get them in, from the fact that they're friends with the first chair to the fact that they were Pro-Benders. We walked into the auditorium led by an usher and if we weren't feeling like we were underdressed, we were then. Red velvet carpeting throughout, elaborate balcony seating for private parties. The ceiling was hand carved with a mural covering the entire seating area. It was breath taking, to the point that we forgot that we didn't belong.

We took our seats with little time to spare sitting in the second-tier balcony area, nosebleed section. The place was big enough to fit a small village. Even so, we could still make out everyone when the musicians, the students, came out from behind the tall red curtains onto the stage to take their seats. It was easy spot Yuki since she was sitting in first chair for violin. That didn't stop me from pointing her out to Mako and Bolin. I could barely contain myself.

The lights begin to dim signaling that they're about to start. The conductor taps on his stand getting everyone's attention. Then he signals and the strings begin to play. Yuki plays the first chord and it sounds perfect and silky even all the way back here. She's joined by accompaniment but once the base comes in it all sounds so soulful and so heartfelt. It isn't like anything you'd normally hear playing on a phonograph in a store. No, even with my very limited knowledge of music I can tell this was something new and it captivated everyone in the room from that very first chord. This sort of thing was just a world of its own that I know I will never understand. That's alright though. I don't need to understand it to know that it's beautiful. I imagine everyone else feels the same.

There's a standing ovation from everyone in the room, some of us are even in tears. All the first chairs take a bow as each one is introduced to everyone. The three of us are cheering and whistling like idiots when Yuki's name is called which gets a few laughs from the people around us. There's an overhead announcement that there's a reception to follow in a few moments in the adjacent ballroom. I recognized the voice on the overhead as Asami and I look over to my friends.

"The people we need to talk to are definitely going to be at that party. We'll head down there in a few once the crowd thins out."

"Sounds like a plan." Mako replies and I nod my head while Bolin is still drying his eyes with his handkerchief. The crowd clears enough so we don't have to rub shoulders with anyone as we head over to the ballroom.

When we get there, it isn't nearly as packed as we would have thought but there's still plenty of people. It probably helps that the room is even bigger than the auditorium. There's an amazing spread of food on par with what we serve over at Quan's Cuisine so you know that the Satos definitely had a hand in planning this.

"I'm gonna look for Yuki first. You guys make your way over to the buffet and try not to make it obvious that you're out of place here. When I find Yuki, we'll meet over by the frozen flying-lemur." They nod in agreement given how loud the room is.

I walk slowly around the room keeping an eye on all the entrances to see if the members of tonight's orchestra are funneling in. When it takes more than a few minutes I ask around to see if anyone knows what's up and I learn from one of the members of faculty that they're all changing out of the clothing they wore specifically for the concert into their regular formal wear and that they should be out shortly.

When they finally do come in they're given an introduction as they enter the room from the large double doors. Everyone claps as they walk in trying to find their parents or respective parties. I spot Yuki and wave for her to come over to me where I'm leaning up against the wall. She comes running over to me and I pick her up as she jumps onto me.

"You were amazing! I had no idea you could play like that!"

"Thanks, Jin! I'm glad you liked it. Everyone in the class had practiced for so long and the teachers worked so hard to make sure everything came together. I'm glad that everything went the way it was supposed to."

"Hey come on, I got a surprise for ya." I put her down and take her hand as I guide her through the crowd of people. Before we get there, she can clearly see to familiar people waiting by the ice sculpture.

"Mako! Bolin!" She basically tackles the both of them into a hug and I laugh at the scene. They smile and return the hug.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"We came to see you play." Mako said.

"Your brother told us about the concert and we couldn't pass up the chance to see our little sister become a star?" Bolin said through watery eyes. That earned him a playful punch to the gut from Yuki. The conversation goes off in every other direction from there. We get to reminiscing about the days when were still living on the streets trying to figure out ways to get food.

"Man, I remember when Mako here was running numbers for the Triple Threats and I was running from them!" My joke gets a good laugh from the group.

"Hey out of the four of us Yuki was the only one that could get away with anything!"

"I couldn't help it if I was that cute Bolin!"

"More like you were nowhere to be found whenever the rest of us got caught!" Mako counters which gets another wave of laughter. We're easily the loudest group of people at the party. I notice I few people eyeing us and backing away from us slowly.

"Guys, guys keep it down. We're gonna scare people away, have them think we're crazy." I say trying to calm us down while stifling a laugh of my own.

"Yuki, Yuki help us out." I say to her with an arm around her shoulder in a hushed voice.

"Yeah what's up Jin?"

"I was uh," I'm practically giggling imagining Mako's face when he hears this, "I was telling Mako how pretty Miss Asami is and Mako really wanted me to introduce him." Bolin breaks out and damn near laughs his ass off and I'm doing everything I can trying to keep it together while I'm trying to hush Yuki's giggling. I turn around and see Mako's jaw hit the floor and I'm just about ready to lose it.

"Sure, I can do that. I got you boys." I turn around and Bolin is clutching his side while Mako is trying to glare me to death.

"Alright, alright be cool guys. This is the play; we're gonna go look for Asami and get her over here to talk to you guys. Work this side of the room real casual so it doesn't look like you got nothing better to do than stand around with thumbs up your asses. We'll be back." Mako stops scowling so he can do what he can to mingle and Bolin lets his natural charm come through. Yuki takes my hand and we casually walk around the room looking for Asami.

As we work the room people stop us to say hello and congratulate Yuki on her performance. We're very cordial and polite, not trying to make it seem we're brushing them off but still trying to keep it short. Wherever the Satos go there's usually a crowd around them if they don't have their personal bodyguards around. Sure, enough there's a small crowd around a young woman near the center of the room. They're trying to be respectful and not completely suffocate her which is gonna give her just enough of a sightline for her to notice us walking by.

We don't just walk right over to her, we'd never make it to her. Instead we circle around until she sees us and comes over to us. We talk up a few of the people hanging around the outer rim but it isn't long before we hear silky smooth voice behind us.

"Excuse me." We turn around to see a young woman too beautiful for words to accurately describe standing behind us with an elegant smile.

"Miss Asami you came!" Yuki hugs her innocently which is returned willingly by Asami.

"Well of course I did! I wouldn't miss it for anything. I've seen how hard everyone's been working and I'm glad so many came out tonight to see it. You were amazing Yuki you've really come along way."

"If it weren't for you I never could have even dreamed of playing music like this. I never even would've known this world even existed if it weren't for you."

"Please it was my genuine please to help you get into the school. I thought it was just the funniest thing when I found out a little girl was sneaking into the school just to play a few instruments. It was the most adorable thing I've ever heard of I just had to convince my father to talk to the board about taking you in."

"Believe me no one is more grateful than I am. If it weren't for you we'd be in a really bad place. Between Yuki's education and my job over at Quan's, we really owe a lot to you." I hold Yuki close to me with one arm as I express my heartfelt gratitude to the woman that's shown us more kindness than anyone that we've ever met. Asami gives me a smile that could melt any heart and places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Don't think anything of it. Honestly, I was so happy that I could do anything for you two at all. You don't owe me anything, except maybe a front row seat at Yuki's concerts once she touring around the world."

"Asami! You have to come meet my friends they! They're right over this way!" Yuki takes Asami's other hand before she has a chance to either consent or protest and guides her to where Mako and Bolin were trying to make small talk with other guests. I look over my shoulder to see the onlookers that were annoyed they had been denied an opportunity to speak with someone so influential. I smirk and turn back around to take advantage of my position while I can.

By the time I catch up Yuki has already introduced Asami to the brothers. It doesn't take anything more than a name before Asami realizes who they are.

"You're the brothers of the Fire Ferret team!" I think Bolin and Mako looked like they were processing a little too much at once. A super attractive woman coming up to you saying that she recognizes you with that level of excitement could do that to a person.

"Uh what?" Is the intelligent response Bolin comes up with. I wonder if Mako can do better than that.

"You recognize us?" Well at least it's a legitimate question.

"Of course, I've seen every Fire Ferret match to date! You guys came out of nowhere and took the pro-bending world by storm!" Who doesn't love a good underdog story?

"Uh w-well thanks. It's always good to meet a fan." Bolin replies.

"You guys were in perfect sync in last night's match against the Honey-Badger-Moles. Who do you guys have next?"

"Yomo and the Hammer-Heads. Should be a pretty tough match up but I think we can pull it off." Mako answers, subtly trying to steer the conversation.

"Definitely, you guys are totally gonna make it to the tournament, and in your rookie year!" Mako and Bolin visibly shift and avert their gazes for a moment.

"Yeah, well, it might not even matter." Mako says with a far more solemn look that clashes with the earlier atmosphere. Asami naturally expresses her intrigue in the form of concern.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Yuki is looking up to the brothers all wide eyed like she'd just seen a high speed Satomobile accident.

"The thing is, even if we make it to the tournament this year, there's no way we'll get the chance to compete." Mako starts, getting a frown both Asami and Yuki.

"We have to cough up an entry fee; twenty-thousand yuans." Bolin adds and Yuki covers her mouth to stop an outburst not forgetting where she is. I probably would've.

"Probably double that from what I hear from my friends over at the arena." I finish finally. Yuki gives Bolin a tight hug knowing full well there's no way they'd be able to do anything about that.

"Well, either way we definitely don't have that kind ok cash on us between all the other expenses we had to cover up 'till now." Mako says dejectedly.

"That really isn't fair. You guys have been so good and worked so hard to make it this far." Asami reaches a for Mako's arm gently runs a hand up and down in sympathy. I can just faintly see some color in his face from the contact.

"Well there's always next year. And besides! We still have the rest of the season to finish up! If we go undefeated in the regular season that'll get people noticing us and we would have made a real name for ourselves!" Bolin pumps a fist in the air out of optimism, Yuki still holding on to him. It gets a laugh from the group.

"That's definitely the right attitude to have Bolin. The tournament is still a couple of weeks away isn't it? There's still a chance something could come your way. With all the growing the different markets and industries have been doing I'm sure there are at least a few companies that would be interested in sponsoring a pro-bending team. I don't see any reason why yours can't be one of them." Asami suggests, and before those two get the chance to say anything I speak up.

"You know that's gotta be the second-best thing we've heard all night. Who knows, maybe there's a few 'titans of industry' with an interest in pro-bending here tonight. Although I just we were wearing clothes that emulated success." Us boys take a look at ourselves and see the point I make. The girls easily outclass us and put us to shame.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that so much, you boys are far more charming than you realize. Give yourselves more credit." We turn when we hear someone calling Asami. I guess people got tired of us hogging her. "I have to go now, but I'll have to introduce you guys to my dad sometime. That is, if you're interested in meeting him."

"He isn't here?" I ask. It's his event you would think Hiroshi would show up especially with his name on the building.

"No, daddy had something to take care of last minute just about as we were about to step out. It was really strange, he wouldn't even tell me what it was about, he just left." How bizarre. "Well, please enjoy the rest of your evening and good luck with everything. I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

We return the gesture as she turns to leave us and attend her own matters.

"Alright guys you heard her. We won't get a better chance than tonight to find a sponsor. We've conned people before, this should be easier since we're legit now right?" Bolin and Yuki laugh but Mako frowns unsurprisingly. Not that we ever did anything illegal per se just morally flexible for the sake of getting by. Still, Mako was never proud of those days.

"I was hoping for more than that Jin… but it can't be helped." Mako concedes being able to see that things aren't completely hopeless for once. It was a smart move not to ask Asami directly to get her father to sponsor the Fire Ferrets. Even though I'm sure she would ask for us and no doubt she could persuade him, I couldn't take the chance of asking that outright and being denied. Given that Hiroshi is my employer, and with Yuki only being able to attend school here because of their good graces, it might've put that all-in jeopardy. Besides, I can't ask them for anything more than what they've already given us so much. Not only that, but I didn't want Yuki to think that the only reason that Bolin and Mako came here tonight was for the sake of helping themselves and not that they wanted to see her. Mako may be a jerk sometimes but he isn't stupid.

"We'll split up into teams just like we used to! Mako and me, and Yuki and Jin! Let's work the room while the party's still going." Nodding we split up to get to work hoping that things will go our way.

By the end of the night we wound up with more options than we started with. The one thing they all had in common was that the Fire Ferrets needed to remain undefeated until they reached the finals. According to Mako and Boling most of them had the condition that they would wear the logo of the company that would potentially sponsor them on their uniforms. I think of them said they'd have to change their name to include the company name. Safe to say that Mako would only consider that as a last resort but at the very least it was an option.

The problem with all of these options was the same; the Fire Ferrets would have to put up at least some of that money. Some only asked for five-thousand while others asked for as much as fifteen. Like I said, more options than we started with, that's reason enough for the Fire Ferrets to be optimistic. Everything said and done it was a nice night. We all got to spend time together, the future of the Fire Ferrets looks brighter and best of all, Yuki got to have her moment with the only family she has. I don't know that she'll be a star, but I can tell that after tonight, she'll get to the place she wants to be most, no matter where that may be.

We all parted ways before it got too late. It was a school event so it was only about nine-forty-five when it was over. Mako and Bolin had their early morning practice and Yuki is going to come with me in the morning to see about finding another job to help raise money for the cause. When Yuki and I got back to the apartment she was already sleeping in my arms and I carried her to her room. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss goodnight. I watched her sleep for a moment and couldn't help but smile. For the first time since coming to this city I thought about what I wanted for myself. I played around with a few ideas like getting an education myself to learn engineering. I guess I still have time to think about it. Things are finally looking up.

* * *

Fuck, ugh, what the fuck was that? Something hit me hard and woke me up.

"Wake up you little shit we don't have all night." Just as I look up I feel a kick to my gut that, fuck, nearly knocks the wind out of me. I go into a coughing fit with my faced pressed into the floor as I'm doubled over in pain. I can hear people snickering in the dark. A pair of hands lift me to my feet roughly and push me up against a wall. The assholes that broke into the apartment come into focus as my eyes adjust to the little light filtering into the room. Sure as hell wasn't expecting to see these guys this soon.

"How's it going Jin? So sorry to drop in unannounced, but I'm feeling a little light this month, and I'm gonna need a little extra from everyone." Dirty Lee's been drinking again, I can smell it on his breath, and when he drinks, he gambles. And loses.

"I'm tapped out Lee I don't have anything to-argh!" He knees me in the gut cutting me off being the stupid fuck that he is.

"Don't give me that shit Jin you're better than that." For spirits sake, I thought this guy was an asshole even without alcohol. I wouldn't have to work two jobs to pay rent in a shit hole like this if I didn't have to pay the Triple Threats each month to just to leave us alone. Half my money goes into that alone.

"Stop holding out on me. You have to have something. I mean, how else would you be able to send your adorable sister to that fancy school she goes to?" How in the actual fuck did he know about that? The fuck does he care?

"That's right. We saw you walking your sister home from what I can only assume was a grand performance. Couldn't know for sure since we weren't invited but that's alright, it was probably a little too stuffy in there for my tastes anyhow."

"Like you know anything about having taste." My jab is answered by one of his own directed at my jaw.

"I'm gonna ignore that." Didn't you just? "Let's cut the bullshit Jin. The thing is, the Agni Kais and the Red Monsoons have been getting real cocky recently testing our borders. It's probably all their new recruits trying to make names for themselves I don't know. But if the Triple Threats are gonna keep everyone safe, we need money."

"I told you already I don't have anything to give unless you want some sour milk!" A right hook knocks me on my ass. I should probably stop antagonizing if I want any feeling in my face in the morning. He kneels down to face me, probably too tired to pick me up again being the scrawny shit that he is.

"Jin, get me my money, I'm not gonna say it again." Spirits is he willfully deaf? He opens his palm to show me a small flame. I'm more than close enough to feel the heat and it puts him in a worse light than I'm used to seeing. Lee's underlings have the same twisted smirk on their faces as he does. They look like their ready to flex too. None of these guys are the idiot I'm worried most about. Oh, you better not do anything stupid. Oh Fuck-

"NO, you idiot!" My outburst catches them off guard and Lee would've stumbled backward… if he hadn't been hit over the head with a club by Yuki.

"Get off my brother!" I try get up as fast as I can to get Yuki out of here...but I'm too late. She gets kicked all the way into the kitchen by the biggest asshole of the bunch, probably the earth bender. I move to tackle him to the ground but a whip of water smacks me right in the eye and throws me off balance and I feel something extremely hard land square in my gut and sends me through the fucking wall and outside.

The earth guy must've bent a pillar or something through the ground, no way someone can kick that hard. It hurts so bad but… I've felt worse. My right eye is swollen shut already. Damn it, get up get up get up. Spitting up some blood I use my legs to stand me up, only to have to dive into the alley to avoid taking a stream of fire to the face, courtesy of Lee. It takes a second laboring effort to stand myself up again. Lee and the other two step out into the alley.

"I'll give that little sewer-rat you call a sister some props. That was a good sneak attack, she didn't even announce herself like an idiot. Not that it matters. We've protected you two and everyone else in this shit neighborhood and that's the thanks you want to show me?!"

"Oh, fuck you how long are you keep up that croc of shit?! I've paid you every month for the past four years just to leave us alone! Now just because you feel like it, your gonna break into my apartment in the middle of the night and demand more money?!" I'm visibly shaking both in pain and anger. With the moon out, I can just barely see them better than when we were in the apartment. A three-man cell typical of Triple Threat formation. Won't mean shit out in this narrow alley.

"Yeah, so what?" This fucking prick. I charge at all three of them. Lee sends a blast of fire my way and I move to my right, the water bender sends another whip towards my face but I block it with an arm, the earth bender force throws a rock the size of my head but I roll underneath it. I push up with my arms to get more force out of the kick I land right in Lee's chest. Not letting my momentum die I use my arms to spin and get my leg low enough to sweep underneath the water bender's legs and he goes down hitting his head against the wall of the building behind him.

The earth bender pushes up a spire out the ground that misses my body but just catches my arm as I jump back onto my feet. Not caring about the blood and throbbing pain in my arm I move on him as fast as I can, thinking his massive body would make him slow. I see him forming a gauntlet made of earth around his arms just as he throws out a right hook. I kept myself low to the ground which made it easier to avoid that hook and instead of challenging him outright to a slugfest, I punch out the side of his left knee that he stepped out with using a left hook and immediately spring back up and twist to send a spinning right elbow to his face clocking him right in his nose. Not stopping there, I grab the back of his head to slam it directly into my left knee all without losing momentum from my combo.

He goes down and doesn't get up but Lee and his water bender are stirring and look like they could get back up any second. I don't waste any time and rush back into the apartment to get Yuki. She's still lying on the floor in the kitchen when I rush in, looks like she hit the small stove we have, it's dented real bad so she took a hard hit.

"Yuki! Yuki Wake up!" I put my ear to her chest to listen to her heart… nothing… I don't hear anything. I don't hear anything! Oh, fuck no, no, no, no, no I gotta get her out of here. I pick her up, I gotta get her to a hospital fast. Wait… what's that smell? That's… that's gas!

"Where do you think you mole-rats are going?!" Shit, I turn around and see Lee standing outside of the hole in the wall holding up a flame in the palm in his hand.

"Stop you prick!" My protest falls on deaf ears… Lee send his blast of fire at us. I move us out the way and watch the flame pass us… and ignite the kitchen before it explodes. Nothing but intense waves of intense heat, blinding light, and pressure and then… nothing.

* * *

A ringing in the ears and a throbbing headache are what wake me. My eye flutter open and I regret it as some powerful florescent light blinds me immediately. I move an arm to block it and Spirits take me now! What is that?! What is this searing pain shooting throughout my entire body?! I open my eye again and look down to see that I'm covered in white sheets and I'm lying in a bed in a white room. It's a hospital room? I look at my hands and I see that they're covered in bandages. I feel for my face and it's covered in bandages, my right eye covered completely. How long have I been out for?

"Wha-ugh!?" Spirits my throat feels like it's on fire! Fire… fire-Yuki!? What happened to Yuki?! Where is she?! I look around the room- I don't see her! I need to find her. I need to find her! I gotta get out of this bed. I roll out and hit the floor-fuck it hurts so bad. Ugh I nearly black out. My struggling must've attracted some attention. I hear the door open and see a nurse walk in.

"Sir, you need to get back into bed." She says with urgent concern in her voice as she rushes over to me. She helps me back up to my feet, which I realize are also covered in bandages, but I'm not just gonna lay down.

"Yu-Yuki. Where i-is… Yuki?!" I just barely growl it out. I stare at her as her face twists in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who Yuki is." Fucking idiot.

"Yuki! She's m-my s-sister! W-Where is she?!" I grip her collar as hard as I can which scares the hell out of her. Or maybe it's the look of murder in my eyes that has her shaking.

"I-I don't know. I-I'll ask the nurse at the N-nurse's Station."

"Take m-me there!" I force her to turn around and she cries out in fear as I grip her arm tightly both for support and to make sure she doesn't go run off. We go through the door and make our way down a hall. The other nurses that see us stay clear of us, some probably ran off to look for security but I don't give a shit. We finally make it to the Nurse's Station and our appearance startles the nurse at the desk.

"I need to know if anyone was admitted at the same time as this patient. He's looking for his sister." The nurse behind the desk frantically rummages through some papers behind the desk.

"What's the patient's name?"

"Jin. Imamura Jin. My sister is Imamura Yuki, she's twelve years old. How long have I been here?" I ask the nurse that escorted me.

"You came in two days ago. You were covered in 2nd degree burns." Two days ago? If we were admitted at the same time, then why wouldn't we be put in the same room? We should've been treated for the same thing for the most part, right?

"Come on damn it!" I burst out losing my patience and scaring both nurses as they nearly jump out of their skins.

"I don't have any names listed. I don't think there was any identification on you and there were no police said there weren't any witnesses. When they asked the people living in the apartment building that caught fire two nights ago, the only thing anyone knew was that the people living in the apartment that exploded were orphans. No one even mentioned if you two were related or if you even lived there together." What? You mean no one came out and saw what happened? It doesn't surprise me that they wouldn't want to mention the Triple Threats being involved but they could've at least mentioned who we were! Fucking cowards!

"I found your report and treatment plan for your burns and bruised ribs but there's only one other report of someone being admitted with similar wounds." I just barely see her hesitate with my good eye. She seems too scared to look up me. I can tell she found something.

"Out with it!" I yell as loud as I can but nearly choke on the words.

"The only other person with the same wounds as you that was brought in at the same time as you… was declared dead on arrival." …what? No… no…she can't… she couldn't have… please... please, please, please tell me, someone tell me it's a lie.

"I'm so very sorry to have to be the one to tell this." The panic set in so fast I gripped my arms tightly letting go of the nurse. I drop to my knees and lean forward, my head tapping the nurse's desk. The nurse that I dragged out here kneels down next to me and I barely register the hand she places on my back. Hot tears well up and stream down my bandaged face. I shake. I visibly shake. I tremble, the gravity, the reality, seeping into every pore and fiber of my being, gripping me, choking me, suffocating me.

"Where is she?" I ask with barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is she? Where… is her body?" I ask again, the nurse just barely able to hear me. She pauses, not wanting to answer me… but she knows that she must answer me.

"If there is no one to claim a deceased person… then the deceased are sent to the crematorium." The crematorium? They incinerated… my sister?

"Where is it?" I asked softly, my voice beginning to come back to me.

"Sir, we really need to get you back into-" I don't let her finish. I grab her head and slam it into the desk.

"Where is it?!" I yell again, the nurses scream, as do the onlookers floating around. I hear footsteps stomping in the halls getting louder. The security guards must be on their way.

"I-it's in the industrial district! Near the harbor, not too far from the market place! Please let me go!" I do. I struggle to stand back up and the nurse runs away as fast as she can. Two security guards rush me but I stumble out of the way. I turn to leave for the double doors that say 'Exit'. One of the guards grabs my left arm. Before he can do anything else I turn to kick out his knee. I follow with a kick to the stomach and then grab his head with my free hand and knee him in his face breaking his nose. The other throws a punch but I duck under and around to the outside. I punch him hard in his rib then elbow him in his throat. He hits the ground and neither get up again to stop me from leaving as they writhe in pain on the floor.

I walk down the clean hospital hallway with no one else pursuing me. I don't need anyone else trying to stop me. I run out the door at full sprint, no longer feeling any pain. I don't feel anything other than my need to be with Yuki one last time.

* * *

I run through the streets of the industrial district. A man covered in dirty bandages and a hospital gown will draw a lot of stares but I don't give a shit. I'm not even thinking about it. I can only think about how I got to this point. When we first came to this city we were so scared but I wouldn't show it to Yuki, I needed to be strong and keep my composure as best a ten-year old could. Had a couple of close calls but we were making it, even made a few friends along the way. We were doing okay. I was working hard to take care of us I did everything I could to do right by Yuki. I promised I would take care of her. I promised mom and dad I'd keep her safe. I failed… I failed.

Why did this happen? Why did this happen to us? I kept my head down and knuckled under when I needed to. I played by the rules the world made up. Did what I had to just to get by. All of this happened… because of a whim. The whims of people who were… stronger than us… bigger than us. Why are people like this? Why do they do these things; taking advantage of people just because they can. The people that took my parents from me, the assholes that took Yuki from me? Why do these monsters exist in this world?

After what seems like hours of wondering around in self-pity I finally come across the crematorium. It's a dull, dirty, rusty building with large chimneys puffing out some of the blackest smoke I'd ever seen. I go in and start looking for people that can show me who I'm looking for. A man holding a clipboard wearing a thick dark leather apron, gloves, and a dark set of goggles walks out of a large metal door and calls out to me.

"Can I help you sir?" He takes of his goggles and nearly jumps at the sight of me. I keep walking over to him slowly.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Is this person a-uh, deceased person?" He asks nervously as I keep walking towards him.

"Yes… they would have come in… within the past couple of days." The man takes a small step back as I invade his personal space.

"Well-uh, if you can give me a name I'll check the records for you."

"Imamura Yuki. The name won't be on the record. She was a twelve-year-old girl, came up to about my shoulder. Long black hair, no family." I stare him down at him with my one eye. He gives me a nervous nod and looks down at his clipboard and goes through the pages. He has that same look of reluctance the nurses had.

"I'm s-sorry to say but, she has already been processed… and c-cremated." I grab him by the collar with both hands in a jerk reaction. It takes all of my self-control not to go any further. Impossibly, I can string the words together to ask my next question.

"Where are… her ashes?" He closes his eyes no longer able to look at me.

"I-it's policy… if t-there isn't anyone to claim them… we throw them o-out." … what? I cannot even… process… what? What did I… just hear?

"Please don't-" I slam his head against mine as hard as I can before letting him drop to the ground. I stumble back… I think I slammed his head against mine to get it working again… I don't know. I don't know. I don't know… what I'm supposed to do… where am I… supposed to go… I don't know… what I am…

* * *

A decaying soul wonders the streets of Republic City, tormented by the bright light of the sun his darkened heart can no longer reside in. Anger and hatred gripping his bones, his flesh scarred with blisters from his heinous burns, skin beginning to boil. Those that witness the creature are both repulsed by the sight and fearful of it. Like all other things that exist it must feed. It finds its hunger beginning to surface. A hunger so maddening it can never be satiated. Nevertheless, it must feed. A cannibal. It can only feed on others like it. Yes. A monster. A monster that devours other monsters.

It has found its fangs and claws. Sheep could never bear the sight of it, it wonders the back alleys of the market district. It comes across the local butcher's shop. It enters the back entrance and finds a multitude of bloody, rusted blades to choose from. One catches its eye; a machete broken in half, it almost forks where it had fractured. It is quiet, silent, and unhesitant. As if the blade had belonged to it its entire life he grabs the handle and simply walks out without being seen. It seeks out prey.

A red Satomobile with gold trimmings and a modded engine roars down the main road of the shopping district of Republic City. Its tires screech to a halt on the dirt road in front of mom and pop Phonograph Shop. Three men exit the vehicle and approach the owner of the store.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me you have my money or else I can't guarantee the protection of your fine establishment." The man with the gray overcoat says. The man with the pencil thin mustache to his right holds up his palm and produces a flame to illustrate the point he was making.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Take one of my phonographs as payment." Mr. Chung replies desperately as he holds one of his units out as an offering. Mr. Chung's phonograph is broken in his hands by the fire bender with a flame powered axe kick.

"I'm afraid my friend here is not a music lover." Mr. Chung cries out in fear as his phonograph burns to ashes on the ground in front of him.

"Now give me the money or else-" the leader of the gang is cut off by the sound of the earth bender to his right crying out in pain.

"ARGH!" everyone being distracted by their shake down of Mr. Chung, no one noticed the blood-soaked man stabbing the earth bender in his gut. He continues stabbing him fluidly, blood sprays everywhere as he slashing his throat, and ultimately thrusting his blade into the man's skull. He drops dead in the road, the assailant hovers over the lifeless body for just a moment, droplets of blood dripping down the edge of his blade. The remaining two gangsters stood frozen still out of shock and fear at the brutal, violent murder of their friend.

"You-you son of a"- the words die in his throat as the deranged murderer slashes him powerfully and lightning fast across the face, splitting his head in two, blood spouting everywhere like a broken fire hydrant on a hot day. As he drops, the fire bender comes into view as the last target of the murdering sociopath. The fire bender turns to run and the man lets him. He steps over the corpse of his latest victim as he stares down his prey as it futilely tries to escape. It makes it fifteen yards before he throws his broken sword which pierces the calve and he hits the ground hard screaming in pain.

"Ah fuck! You're sick! You're a sick Fuck! Someone help! Please, someone help!" the fire bender crawls along on the dirt road unable to get up, begging for mercy, begging not to meet the same fate. Behind him he can just barely hear the faint footsteps of the Reaper closing in. He keeps crawling not daring to look behind him. "Argh!" He feels the sword stuck in his leg violently taken out and he turns around to see death staring at him, crawling on top of his back. He's stabbed over and over again in his leg as death works its way up his back. Blood fills his lungs as he's stabbed in the back. He feels a firm powerful hand grab his chin and force his head and neck upwards.

"P-please don't-" he gurgles, spitting up blood onto his own face that mixes with the dirt on his face, a pitiful sight. He's forced to stare in the eyes of death. Dark black eyes, empty, devoid of any remorse. Devoid of any light or human conscious. Staring into those eyes he felt his soul flee from his body, his blood running as cold at death's stare. In his final moments, he knew true fear and felt so small, so powerless, and yet knew neither being spared nor death would be merciful. Unceremoniously a dagger is plunged into his throat and immediately cut out, blood spraying all over the street.

Jin lets the body drop to the ground, still spilling blood onto the street. He gets up staring down at his victim. No. He is not satisfied. This is not enough. Not even close. There are more out there to be devoured. More monsters that stalk in the night play that they are still men in the light. They task him, and he shall have them. Police sirens sound off in the distance and Jin takes off.

Jin runs from the police navigating the back alleys and side streets expertly, instinctively. At the scene, in front of Mr. Chung's Phonograph shop, a crowd forms as police try to seal off the area and form a perimeter. The commotion attracted a lot of attention. Screams of terror attracted even more people to investigate the aftermath of what transpired. Among those; a tall young man with oddly yellow colored hair and a young light skinned woman, riding atop a polar bear-dog.

* * *

A/N: So, I spent a great deal of time on this and I know a lot of people probably thought at the beginning of this that I intend on making this fic OC centered. I am not. A long time ago I read a terrible story on FF that was OC centered and no surprise it was essentially a 'self-insert'. I read the reviews curious about what people were saying about it. One person put it best, that an original character is supposed to support the main character and that fic did the exact opposite. I chose to make this character to help me explore a number of themes in a much more violent way. None of the characters in this stage of the story have the motivation or ability to act on their worst inclinations.

Now of course this is more than just writing more than violent themes. This character is a plot device and his biggest role will be both in this arc and in the final arcs but how I reveal that I'll keep to myself. He won't be in the entire story, I'm not centering this on him. Ultimately this is about Korra and Naruto.

To win you guys over I release this chapter with the next to show that it's not about this character I've created. Please tell me what you think of both chapters. If you have any questions please let me know don't just jump to conclusions.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If you didn't read the third chapter go back one and take a look please. So hopefully I've managed to keep you guys interested and at the very least this dual release will keep you reading. The character you've seen in the last chapter will greatly influence the way Naruto and Korra grow within their own roles. I won't reveal too much, but I want to hear what you guys think this could go. A good story should solicit thought, right? Anyhow here is chapter four.

* * *

' _The user must divide their chakra evenly among the clones and himself. Using the seal this will allow the user to form a conscious clone with surface tension, thus, a solid creation. As this technique requires exponentially more chakra the more clones that are made there is a very real risk of death from chakra exhaustion. For this reason, this technique is forbidden._

' _Aww man! A Bunshin no Jutsu?! I'm already no good at those what's the point of even stealing the scroll then? Well, at least it's just the first jutsu so it can't be that hard. I'm gonna master this in no time and then Iruka-sensei will have to pass me! I'll have to thank Mizuki-sensei later!'_

 _A twelve-year-old Naruto sits on the grass next to a shed reading a large scroll labeled as 'Forbidden'. He gets up and for hours he works tirelessly to perform this technique determined to have it mastered._

" **Form the seal to mold the chakra correctly. Draw your chakra from your center and divide it evenly to cast the jutsu. When you meet the conditions, you will have performed the technique… Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu…"**

To date, that was the only dream that Naruto would be able to remember in the following morning. He woke up sweating and exhausted as if he truly spent all that time learning the technique. What disturbed Naruto the most was how vivid that dream was. It felt very familiar, as if it were a piece of his flesh he had forgotten he had. For him to have this dream the very night that he discovered his ability to manipulate his chi did not strike him as coincidence. Naruto postulated that the two were connected in the same manner of which everything else came to him, something that was well practiced that he was disciplined in.

The voice that Naruto heard was loud and clear. As loud as the words it spoke it felt as if they had a physical weight to them. There was no denying that it was certainly the voice that he heard the night he arrived in the South Pole. What Naruto wanted to know most was the source of the voice and how it was able to contact him. Why did it not try to contact him during the day? Did the voice somehow show Naruto the dream he had last night? Why would it show him those images? Could that dream possibly be a memory? How could that be possible? Far too many questions he wanted answers to. Naruto kept it to himself throughout the day, even from Korra. But he still wants to know, he needs to know. The only possible lead he has to go on he received during that dream. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

'Divide my chakra evenly… are chakra and chi interchangeable? Are they different? Was it chakra that I was drawing on yesterday instead of chi? Could that explain why it manifested in a manner Korra had never seen?' It is late at night and very dark, the moonlight is being obstructed by clouds making it difficult for a normal person to see but Naruto's eyes adjust to the darkness quickly. Naruto snuck out of Katara's hut in the middle of the night, not telling anyone where he was going. Of course, he ran all the way to where he had arrived in the South Pole to put his theory to the test.

'Form the seal to mold the chakra…' Naruto forms a cross with paired index and middle fingers of each hand. He brings up his hands more absent mindedly than he would have thought he would considering how deliberate he is being.

'Draw from the center and divide it evenly…' Naruto closes his eyes to search for his chakra. A moment, there is nothing, and then an overwhelming surge of energy floods his body and leaks beyond him.

'Far too much… how could I possibly- there it is!' In an instant, and in a massive cloud of smoke, there are a hundred Narutos in the frozen tundra when there was only one a moment before. Naruto looked around and it was similar to how his dream had ended and in that sense, it seemed to be a familiar sight. That being said, he still found it strange to see himself, so much of himself, which was much less like looking in a mirror than one might expect.

"That's… interesting." The oddest thing just may be how easy it was to use the technique. Naruto was sure he would be out here for hours trying to learn how to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"So, this is-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" a clone finished. Naruto looks around and so do the others. They seem just as fascinated as he does.

"You all are-"

"Perfect copies…"

"That are also-"

"Solid… please stop." One of the clones said tired of Naruto poking it. He ceases his poking and surveys the area and finds that they're all ninety-nine clones are staring at him as if they are waiting for something.

"I'm curious… what else can we do?" Naruto asks his audience.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." The nearest one answered. Naruto nods his head and unsurprisingly the others seem to have the same thing in mind. Naruto draws out a kunai in each hand and spins them by the loop in the handle.

"Iku ze." Naruto moves on the nearest clone and it parries his moves perfectly. The others watch until one decides to jump in and grab Naruto from behind and two other charge him. Naruto lifts his legs up forcing his weight backward and kicks the two clones that charge him. The momentum pushes him up and back loosening the grip of the one holding him and Naruto frees his arms and pushed him down. While in the air another clone flies through the air to deliver a spinning side-kick knocking Naruto to the ground. Naruto used the momentum to roll as he landed and immediately kicked up to attack a clone but it blocks the kick.

The momentum forces the clone into the air and it flips backward while reaching into its pocket to throw three shuriken at Naruto which he narrowly avoids. From there Naruto looks around making eye-contact with every clone in sight and he can tell, it's going to be an interesting night. A small grin makes its way to his face as the surrounding clones swarm him in an instant without hesitation.

The nearest clone throws a punch aiming at his face but Naruto spins at the last second to drive his kunai in the back of the clone's head. As soon as its head is pierced it disappears in a cloud of smoke and suddenly an image pops into Naruto's head and a vague feeling of something poking him in the back of the head. _'Nani?'_

In the middle of blocking, dodging and countering the clones that charge him he tries to make sense of what just happened. It doesn't click until he defeats another five clones. _'These are memories. I can see what they have seen after they disappear… fascinating.'_ It isn't long before Naruto makes a conclusion about his newly rediscovered technique.

' _This technique isn't meant for combative purposes but rather reconnaissance. The user sends out a clone instead of himself to acquire intel to avoid risking bodily harm were he to be discovered. These clones are far too fragile to be used in active combat for anything more substantial than a diversion tactic. Although if it was raining shuriken and kunai, that could prove effective in the right settings.'_

Naruto continues to fight on with difficulty until he defeats the last of his clones. He feels drained after performing the technique and hasn't stopped fighting. His clones seem to have limited capabilities as none of them can match his optimal speed under normal circumstances and neither can he. He doubts they'd be able to match Korra in a fight with her abilities. The quantity of clones may influence their quality but Naruto feels it may be too early to determine if that's the case.

After analyzing the intricacies of the jutsu Naruto immediately begins finding ways to apply it and has one in mind already. Amidst the self-discovery however, Naruto understands only one more thing about himself; he is not from this world. After spending time in the village and with Korra, Naruto comes to the conclusion that there is very little chance that there is someone else in this world that is like him. A sinking feeling sits in his chest. If he searched the world over, would he be alone?

An orange glow beyond the horizon signals the suns approach as the sky above the South Pole loses its grim pitch-black appearance and is replaced by a more forgiving blue. It will be best if no one discovers he has been gone. Naruto doesn't care much for being interrogated. The White Lotus won't lose their suspicion of him anytime time soon as their duty dictates. Naruto shakes the fatigue out of him now that the lactic acid in his legs have finally cleared. He rushes back to Katara's home before it can be discovered that he has been gone and to get some breakfast. Fighting off a small army of yourself by yourself works up an appetite Naruto discovers.

"I was wondering if you were going to come back for breakfast, but I guess men don't like missing their meals." Katara greats Naruto as he enters the living room of her hut.

' _I even went through the trouble of climbing through the window. How did she know?'_

"I heard you sneak out last night. Heard you sneak back in just now. For someone who doesn't talk much you're not nearly as quiet as you think." Katara is far shrewder than he gave her credit for to be able to tell what he was thinking. It must come with age. "Feel free to use the front door next time. You don't need to tell me where you are every second of the day." Katara says as she beckons Naruto over to the kitchen table for breakfast.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to disturb anyone. I'll be less conspicuous in the future." Naruto lets out a small chuckle at Katara's candor.

"I don't suppose it was Korra's idea?"

"No, not at all. I simply went out for a walk. I've been growing increasingly restless." Katara nods in understanding.

"You must have been particularly restless to be out all night. I do hope you're at least wearing enough clothing. It gets awfully cold at night. I'm not gonna nurse you back to health if you catch a cold from being foolish."

"Yes, of course. You needn't worry about me. You've done more than enough for me as it is. That being said, I was wondering if could bother you one last time." Katara looks up at Naruto.

"What troubles you?"

"I was wondering if you knew of a library that could be nearby."

"Hmm there is a small library in the main city of the southern water tribe. You won't find much there but are you looking for anything specific?"

"Just looking for a comprehensive perspective of history."

"History of what?"

"Everything." Katara raised an eyebrow at that. It's an odd thing to say for sure, but perhaps not the worst endeavor.

"Hmm I guess with your condition, it may be for the best if you understand the world around you better. Perhaps you'd come to understand yourself and find your way in the world."

"That's more or less what I was thinking."

"The nearest library would be the one here in the South Pole, but the one in Republic City may serve you better. It would certainly have the most up to date information. The city of Ba Sing Se is home to largest library in the world. If you aren't satisfied with the library in Republic City, go there."

"Thank you, hopefully, I'll find what I need." They continue to eat breakfast in silence. Naruto decides it's time to see how big the world is with his own eyes… and wonders if there's a home for him somewhere.

"You can ask one of the fisherman you work with for a ride. They'll be going over to the city anyway to sell most of what they catch." Naruto nods at the instruction. He'll do just that.

* * *

Just like Katara said, the fisherman took their large haul to the market at the city docks. They gave him directions to the library, which is further inland, and Naruto thanked them for their help. The City is certainly more elaborate than the where Katara and Korra reside, which is by comparison a large campsite at best. Most of the buildings were made of ice and snow with few being made of metal and wood. Naruto figures that with the ability to bend water and ice there would be little need of other raw materials.

Naruto makes his way to the heart of the city. The streets aren't especially busy. The cold isn't much of a factor to people that have been living here all their lives. Even so, there aren't an overabundance of people willing to live in such an extreme climate and so the population isn't overwhelming. That being the said, Naruto's fair skin would be enough to hint at the fact the he doesn't belong to a water tribe. He catches a few stares as he walks along but he doesn't pay any mind, only asking one or two passersby for directions as he closed in on his destination.

As it turns out, the library resides within the city hall building; a large architectural structure of ice that is equal parts elegance and art. All matter that affect the entire southern water tribe are discussed in this building including court hearings. The library itself is more of an archive and so it consists of mostly non-fictional historical works. With help of the librarian Naruto finds the cultural history section of the archives.

Naruto spends hours here in the library learning everything about the southern water tribe from its humble beginnings to the avatars it produced. Among the reading he found a particularly dark period of history. It read about a war that had raged on for over a hundred years involving the entire world. The southern water tribe was small and in a remote location which helped it avoid the war for the most part but it held a tradition of sending its men to fight in the war the Fire Nation waged against the rest of the worlds Kingdoms.

There is an in-depth section on how an Avatar by the name of Aang had been discovered in the South Pole by a young girl and her brother. Naruto is surprised to learn that the young girl is none other than Katara, the woman that has shown him so much hospitality for the past two weeks. Korra let it slip that she Katara was married to the previous Avatar, but Katara had never mentioned herself that she had 'discovered' her husband.

What Naruto finds most incredible is that the Avatar was just a young boy of twelve years, that had been frozen in a giant block of ice by way of his Avatar powers. It later goes on to read that the three went around the world helping villages large and small, and even massive kingdoms, like that of Ba Sing Se. Eventually making a number of key allies to help end the hundred-year war. Years after the war, Katara's brother, Sokka, would father two sons, one of which would father the current Avatar, Korra.

The text gave Naruto an understanding of the history of this world but only to the extent that it involved the Southern and Northern Water Tribes. That's where things begin to get interesting. Korra had mentioned to him that the Avatar was the bridge between the spirit and physical realms. The Northern water tribe seems to be an older tribe than their sister tribe in the south which allowed a closer relationship with the spirits. The text claims that the only two spirits to take physical forms in this world were the Moon and Ocean spirits.

They reside at the north pull in an eternal dance and what is most notable, is that it is because of these two spirits that people in the physical realm may be born with the ability to bend water.

' _The North Pole sounds like a place where the physical world and the spiritual world may intersect. From what I can gather, the previous Avatar may have entered the spirit world from the north pole. It would be reasonable to assume that the Moon and Ocean Spirits entered the physical world at the north pole. Either way, it's possible for a human to interact with these spirits from what I understand. Could I possibly find answers there? If I truly don't belong in this world, would the spirits know of other worlds?'_

Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose and furrows his eyebrows. He's absorbed a lot of information over the past few hours. His body feels physically agitated. Coming here was worth the trip for sure but the more Naruto learns about the world around him the harder it is for him to shake the feeling that he is an uninvited interloper. A fish out of water. A stranger. Suddenly, Naruto finds himself wanting to be back at Katara's hut at the kitchen table with a hot bowl of kelp soup.

Before he leaves, Naruto decides it best to locate a cartography section to get a better understanding of the way the world is shaped. He heads over to the help desk to inquire about it.

"Excuse me, do you have a section of world maps?"

"Of course, I'll bring you to it." The woman walks around her desk to lead Naruto through a number of aisles. "I take it you're not from around here." Naruto hesitates before answering.

"How can you tell?"

"You're still wearing your hood. You must not be used to the cold." The librarian points out with a raised eyebrow. The look she's giving Naruto makes him feel like she is implying that there is a certain etiquette that he isn't following. Whatever the case, it will be simpler to play into her assumption.

"Ah, yes the cold is much more than I'm used to. I haven't stopped shivering since I arrived here." The librarian offers a small tight laugh.

"Do try to stay warm."

"I will, thank you for your help." The librarian heads back to her desk leaving Naruto to study the maps in peace. The odd exchange did little to help the sinking feeling in his chest.

It takes a few more hours before Naruto decides he's had enough studying for one night. He has a basic understanding of where the nations of the world are in relation to each other. He made sure to pay special attention to the Earth Kingdom when he learned that is where the city of Ba Sing Se resides, which is its capital. Republic City was in a unique location. While it was closest to the Earth Kingdom, no nation claimed it, as if Republic City is its own entity.

The last thing Naruto made sure to commit to memory was the map of the North and South Poles. It's late into the night, the library is closing, and he has no means of transportation to return back to the settlement, he will be walking back. Having returned everything to its original location, Naruto exits the library and heads for the compound. While his visit was informative, his research into semiotics proved to be fruitless, yielding no results. His true reason for coming to the library was to look into the meaning behind the symbol engraved in the crater but there weren't any books on other languages and the few texts that contained explanations of various ancient symbols were not lengthy, and did not contain his symbol.

' _The North Pole seems like my best chance to ask the spirits about other realms. I have to wonder… was it a spirit I heard in my dream? Would I be able to make contact with it at the North pole? That voice… it just didn't sound human. It couldn't have been. It was speaking to me through my dream… it showed me! It showed me… memories! I'm certain that's what they were! I could swear my body remembers feeling it! That's the only way to explain… how I was able to use that technique… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I have to find out what exactly is trying to contact me. It's trying to help me I'm sure of it!_

' _It'll be a long trip to get to the North Pole. It would be foolish to head straight there without doing more research. Republic City is closest. There could be someone there that can help me. Ba Sing Se isn't much further away and Master Katara mentioned that it is the largest library in the world. As much as I appreciate the hospitality they've shown me here, I can't rely on them forever and I'm not going to find out anything about who I am staying here. As soon as I have the money to get to Republic City, I'll be on my way.'_

There would be no opportunity for Naruto to dream that night. Naruto ran all the way from the Southern water tribe city back to the compound at full speed, not stopping once, a distance of nearly fifty kilometers. By the time he'd get back he'd be exhausted having been awake for two days straight along with the physical extremes he's put his body through. Even still, he persists.

* * *

No rest for the weary. Naruto didn't bother stopping by Katara's hut for food this time around. He went straight to work at the docks to meet up with the fishermen. He asked them what the fare would be to get from here to Republic City. They told him with about another week's work, he will have earned the money. The entire time Naruto had worked for them he hadn't gotten paid and so with the extra money they've made thanks to him, they decided to pay the difference.

Naruto's usual routine is beyond grueling with the punishment he's done to himself. Going from the extreme cold to the intense heat of the forge is a stomach curdling experience, nauseating Naruto after spending no more than fifteen minutes next to the kiln. To say that working the forge, striking the metal with the precision needed, was an arduous task would be an understatement. Still, Naruto persisted. The feeling of exhaustion paled in comparison to the excitement he felt at the thought of leaving this place for a journey of self-discovery.

Like always, after he was done with the forge, he would return to Katara's hut, and like always, Korra would join him. "Hey Naruto!"

"Hello Korra." Naruto replies with less energy than usual.

"Woah what happened to you? You look like death." Korra observes with genuine concern for her only friend.

"I had a long night."

"Really? What'd you do?"

"I took a boat over to the City-"

"You went to the City?! Without me?!" Korra walked out in front of Naruto with her hands placed on her hips, an accusing stance.

"Yes. I wanted to visit the library-"

"Library?! Yeah definitely count me out. Still, I've been to the city a number of times, I could've showed you around."

"It was an impromptu trip. I had asked Master Katara if there was a library nearby, that was the only one in the south pole. Instead of going to the forge I left with the fishermen to go to the market in the city, then made my way to the library."

"You learn anything?"

"Just some more history of the physical world. Really just basic information I'm sure most people would already know."

"You went all the way to the city just for that? You could've asked me about that sort of thing."

"I was looking for some other insights but I didn't get any leads. Well, except for one possibly."

"Oooooh what is it?"

"I'm thinking a spirit may be able to help me."

"Really? You want to contact spirits?" Korra gave it a thought and if anything, the nature of Naruto's arrival may warrant guidance from the spirit realm. Even still, there are as many spirits as there are people in the physical world. "Did you have a particular spirit in mind?"

"The only ones that have a physical form in the world are the moon and ocean spirits at the north pole. I want to head up there as soon as possible."

"Hmmm, well what you're saying is true, I don't know how much they could help you. It's not like they communicate with just anyone. Sounds like you'll be needing the help of the Avatar!" Korra points a thumb at her chest as she puffs it out. Naruto looks over to her quizzically.

"I can't possibly ask you to do that just for me."

"Hey, I'm the one that offered. Besides, the white lotus has been getting on my case about not being in touch with my spiritual side. I have family up there too so there's that."

"What about your training?" Korra nearly face faulted.

"Oh… right. No chance they'll ever let me out of here for a trip like that. Not before becoming a fully realized avatar." An idea enters Korra's head and she immediately perks up. "Hey I know! Tenzin is supposed to be coming down here to teach me airbending. He's Mr. Spiritual! Even if we don't head up there, he should be able to help you get in contact with the spirits."

Naruto ponders on the proposition. If her airbending master really is capable of communicating with the spirits it would be worthwhile to wait for his arrival. If what Korra said about the moon and ocean spirits is true, he could be wasting his time were he to go up there for nothing.

"We can try that if Tenzin is willing to help."

"Oh, he's definitely willing. He's an air nomad, they're all about helping people that need it. If you convinced him he's the only one that can help you then there's no way he can turn you down. There is one thing I'm still curious about."

"What's that?"

"Why spirits? I mean what made you think about asking them for help?" Naruto hesitates, which doesn't go unnoticed by Korra. Telling people that you hear voices in your head, even if it's during a dream, doesn't sound like something that would go over well.

"The night we came went out to the crater together, I had a dream. I think it was a memory from when I was, maybe twelve or so."

"You remembered something?! That's great!"

"Yes but, I also vividly remember hearing a voice that didn't really belong. I tell you, I didn't sound human in the least bit. Nothing fleshly could have made that sound. But it spoke like it knew me, like it was talking to me… telling me what the dream meant. I think I've heard it before too. The night I arrived. It told me to keep going until someone found me. I'd never forget this voice."

"Sounds scary. There aren't too many people that have contact with spirits in the first place, let alone through dreams but Master Katara has told me some stories." In a moment of whimsy, Korra extends a hand and pats Naruto on his head. "You still getting those headaches?"

"No, not in the past few days. I managed to get a good night's rest." Naruto replies in stride.

' _Damn, no reaction.'_ Korra deflates a little seeing no reaction from Naruto. The pink hue to his cheeks most likely being from the cold. Not that she saw, so she withdrew her hand in embarrassment.

"There's still a lot more I'd like to learn about the world. If your airbending baster Tenzin isn't be able to help me, I'll venture off on my own shortly after."

"Leaving already? You kinda just got here though." Korra says feeling a little disappointed at the new of the only person her age she's had contact the past few days leaving her behind to see the world without her.

"I appreciate the hospitality, but I shouldn't overstay my welcome. More than anything, I need to find out who I am. The more I learn about the world… the more I'll be able to see if the there's a place for me in it." Korra looks over to the blonde teenager to see a forlorn expression grace his facial features.

"You know, I bet there's a ton of people that wonder the same thing, I know I do. You won't be alone out there I can promise you that much." Naruto looks up to the sky, the sun finally set and the universe no longer obscured from sight. The vastness of the night sky, the endless stars, the cosmic glow that lights the void of space. All these things make Naruto feel so… small. Taking Korra's words in, he figures anyone would.

"I hope so." Naruto replies after remaining silent for more than just a moment, barely above a whisper. Naruto then feels a sharp pain on his left arm.

"What's that?! Can't hear you!" Korra exclaims cheekily. Naruto rubs his shoulder, his lips forming a smirk.

"I said you're probably right."

"Damn straight I am. Now, since I'm doing you a huge favor by introducing you to Tenzin, you have to come watch me during my firebending test!"

"Sure thing." Naruto offers a smile, an honest-hearted smile which Korra returns with a wide grin of her own. The South Pole feels a little bit warmer than it usually does. At least that what Korra thought.

* * *

A week goes by, Naruto would spar with Korra instead of working at the forge to help her get ready for her Firebending test. He was much faster than any of her previous opponents so she would have to do everything she could to speed up her technique and form. Naruto enjoyed it as he was able to improve his own taijutsu as well, working on grappling techniques to restrain her movements proved to be most effective in avoiding her flame.

Naruto would sneak out in the middle of the night to practice his newly rediscovered technique after returning from his spar sessions with Korra. The more he practiced it the more natural it felt, and the more control he would have over it. eventually he wouldn't need to use his chakra as much. Becoming proficient, he could willingly bring forth a single clone, which was a much more useful sparring partner than a hundred copies given how much sturdier it was.

Naruto had just about worked enough to grant him voyage on a cargo ship to Republic City. Before he can leave, he has to watch Korra during her Firebending test just as he promised. The day of, he was met with even more resistance than he had before, as all of the members of the White Lotus council that oversees Korra's training in the South Pole was in attendance. Korra would have none of it though and insisted with her head-strong personality that Naruto stay.

Korra was up against three opponents that were up in their years, but very experienced. Korra would've liked to put to use more of what she tried against Naruto, but these were different opponents and this test was a far more formal affair. Even so, Korra was much faster than she was even a week ago, her growth surprising even her when she saw how slow her opponents where. She had little reason to defend and her quick offensive fires quickly overwhelmed her opponents.

Not surprisingly, her performance had mixed reactions, but her firebending master was more than pleased with her form and abilities. Korra won a battle at a disadvantage using only her firebending, and did so while being in complete control; there is no debating her mastery of the art. Korra was overjoyed to hear that she had passed she nearly forgot herself in her excitement. After thanking her masters and excusing herself, she grabbed Naruto by the hand before he could voice an objection to go on a run with her and Naga.

The three of them were out well into the night. Korra shared her excitement at the prospect of learning airbending and becoming a fully realized avatar. She's dreamed of leaving the South Pole to go on her own adventures and keep the world safe like avatars past. She told Naruto of how she wanted to go to Republic City, the place where people the world over come together and live in harmony; a place where history is made every day and where the future is driven forward. She wanted to see a real live pro-bending match in person, test drive Satatomobiles, and fly in an Airship.

Naruto hung on to every word Korra spoke in wonder. She went on and on about the world he did not understand. He listened to her dreams which was so much better than trying to recall his own. Every worry he had about trying to find out where he was, where he came from, or who he is was forgotten in that moment. It just felt like things were looking up for the both of them. It wasn't long before the elated feeling left Naruto and quickly forgotten.

Naruto wanted to add to the excitement and share his technique with Korra. He knew she would flip if he showed it to her. But something inside him told him not to. The part of the brain responsible for one's instincts kept him from revealing his discovery. Sometimes survival meant keeping secrets, even from people close to you. He couldn't understand it, but the feeling was so powerful it didn't allow him to expose himself. He was merely grateful that he snapped himself of a downward spiral before Korra noticed he wasn't paying attention.

For Korra, her excitement would last a little bit longer, until Tenzin finally arrived with his family, atop their six-legged flying bison.

'The hell is that?' Is Naruto's initial thought when the massive creature comes into view. Beside him, Korra is clutching her sides upon seeing Naruto's reaction, it being the biggest show of emotion he'd ever displayed to date.

"You should see your face!" She said while wiping away a tear as the bison descends, Master Katara chuckling lightly as well.

"It's a flying bison in case you were wondering. They're quite rare. Did I mention them?" Katara offers but Naruto realizes that she intentionally withheld certain details in her stories just to get the better of him. Up landing, two young girls jump from the beast and created controlled vortexes of air and ride them down the large tail of the bison like scooters.

'How are they doing that? This must be what Korra referred to as air-bending. Looks fun.' Naruto observes the two benders with interest as they ride around along the snow glad to be able to use up the energy they've kept bottled up for the past few hours. Following them was a tall man with a shaved head and pointed beard. A smaller child who also dons a shaved head rides atop the man, while biting his head.

"Hello mother, I'm so happy to see you." The man says in a refined and dignified manner. By now Naruto has already realized that this man is the airbending master Tenzin that Korra has been waiting for, but only now sees just how accurate Katara's description of the man was in her stories. Tenzin leans over so that his shoulders are within arm's reach of his mother. "Help me please." He begs, straining his voice.

Katara reaches for her grandson who flails about in resistance before breaking free and running to his own mother who makes just finished climbing off the sky-bison with some difficulty on account of her bulging stomach. The two younger girls took the chance to chat their grandmother's ear off without pause. Korra takes this time to greet Tenzin herself.

"Hey Master Tenzin, about time you made it! How was your flight?" Korra asks her new airbending master jokingly, excitedly.

"We got here as quick as we could. Traveling with three children takes a lot of preparation. As for our journey, it was… long. Very, very long." Tenzin replies deflated of all his energy.

"I can tell. Since we're all greeting each other, let me introduce you to someone." Korra runs over to Naruto and grabs him by the hand before he can protest. "Tenzin this is Naruto, Naruto, this is Tenzin." The air nomad stands face to face with Korra's friend.

"It's an honor to meet you Master Tenzin. Korra has told me much about you." Naruto greets the older man with a respectful bow. Tenzin returns the gesture.

"The honor's all mine young man. My mother has actually written me about you. She mentioned that we'd both benefit from having a conversation."

"Naruto doesn't seem to remember much about how he got here, but he seems to think that some spiritual guidance may be what he needs to figure out how to get back home. I figured that, since you'd be teaching me that sort of thing, one more temporary student shouldn't be too much trouble for ya." Korra asks with a charming smile while placing her hands on her hips. Tenzin's reaction is a far cry from what she was expecting.

"Yes well, about that. Korra we should talk inside. Uhmm, Naruto, was it? Would you mind waiting out here? The council and I have much to discuss with Korra." The solemn look on Tenzin's face was all she needed to get where this was going.

' _He's not staying.'_

* * *

After going inside the main conference building the White Lotus, including Tenzin, and Korra would not come out for hours. When they finally concluded their discussion, it was already dark out and Korra ran off on her own in frustration. Naruto, who had been waiting for them the entire time like he'd been asked to, didn't run after her, he simply watched her run off into the distance.

When Tenzin came out, he merely stated that he wouldn't be able to stay in the South Pole to teach the Avatar Air bending. With that being the case, he wouldn't be able to assist Naruto with anything either, as he and his family would be leaving the following day. Naruto didn't say much in reply. He wasn't relying on Tenzin in the first place. Rather he pondered on whether or not he should go after Korra. Then he pondered if he wanted to go after her. Of course, he decided to check on her to see that she was safe at the very least.

The following morning the Air bending master and his family said their farewells before leaving for home. Master Katara did what she could to lift Korra's spirits, but knew how futile it would be. It was regrettable, but Tenzin's decision to stay in Republic City was for the best if the situation there is really what he said it was. Not that it makes it any easier for Korra to accept. Later that night, Korra decided that she could no longer be locked up like an animal; it was time she forced a change instead of waiting for it.

"Quiet Naga, we're almost out of here." Korra had snuck past the perimeter of the compound with a few spare clothes and other provisions along with her polar bear-dog companion. Katara had caught her in the act but simply wished her luck on her journey, herself being much younger and less capable when she embarked with the Avatar to save the world.

"You aren't half-bad at sneaking around." Korra freezes in her place when she hears a voice behind her before realizing whom the voice belonged to. She turns around to see her blonde friend standing behind her, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Master Katara caught me doing that a few times. Her hearing is surprisingly good so I don't feel too bad about it." Naruto finishes his own thought ignoring Korra's question for the moment. "The guards don't seem to be all that great at their jobs it seems."

"You're not here to stop me, are you?" Korra asks suspiciously. Naruto pauses, to give thought to her question.

' _Why am I here? Why did I follow her out here?'_ "I'm not too sure myself… I saw that you were packed and ready to leave, probably on the cargo ship that's docked and getting ready to leave for Republic City. I don't know… I guess… I wanted to…" Naruto furrows his brows as if trying to find the words, or the meaning in them. Korra sees this and has an idea as to what he's getting at. She smiles, partly because she's glad that he thought of her as a friend the same as she did him, and partly because she knew he cared.

"I get it. I know it was kind of messed up for me to leave without saying anything to you. I only had time to say goodbye to my parents, I couldn't risk getting caught by the sentries, not matter how bad they are at their jobs." She laughs light-heartedly and then walks up to Naruto. She wraps her strong arms around him, stunning the taller boy for a moment before he returns the gesture.

' _What… what is this feeling? Why does it… feel so warm? Why does this warmth… make me feel…'_

"Hey, why don't you come with me? You were gonna go to Republic City in a couple more days anyway. Tenzin will probably be more open to helping you if you go to see him this time, air nomads are like that anyhow. What do ya say?" Korra asks while looking directly into Naruto's blue eyes but maintaining her hold on him. Naruto didn't need more than a second to respond.

"Let's go."

"Do you need to get anything?"

"I'll make do, there's no time, the ship is going to leave soon. Come on." This time, Naruto grabs Korra's hand and together they run off for the cargo ship that's waiting to take them on their new adventure.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to sneak past the crewman working the cargo ship, even with the giant animal they Korra and Naruto had with them. They made sure to get down below and tuck themselves in the corner out of sight. They knew they'd be safe from being discovered after the boat set sail and left the port given that there would be no reason to check on inanimate objects. It will be hours before the ship docks in the bay of Republic City.

Down in the cargo area, there were plenty of wooden crates and what was inside them was anyone's guess but there were also vehicles that Naruto had never seen before.

"That's a Satomobile, I've never seen one up close like this. The city is bound to have plenty of them driving down the streets. We have to try one out one of these days."

"Are they fast?"

"They're the fastest man-made machines on land, not including trains." Korra would spend hours talking about what she imagined the big city would look like with Naruto just soaking it all in. She's dreamed of Republic City ever since she first heard of it as a little girl. A place where benders the world over would come together like a melting pot. There was truly no other place like it and Korra could think of no better place to start her adventure as the Avatar than Republic City. While Korra was going on about her fantasies, Naruto couldn't help but feel there could be a flaw in her plans.

"Korra, Master Tenzin had declined to teach you in the South Pole. Are you sure he'll be willing to teach you in Republic City?" Korra knows that there is nothing certain about this trip, other than the fact that she has to do it for herself if she is ever going to be the avatar she needs to be.

"I'm not taking no for an answer! It's his duty as the only air-bending master in the world to teach the avatar air-bending! Besides, his mom says he has to." Korra laughs at her own joke while Naruto remains reserved.

"Why did he decline to teach you in the first place?" Naruto hadn't thought to ask until now; the answer could very well prove this whole endeavor pointless.

"He said he couldn't stay in the south pole right now, said the Republic City is 'unstable'. Tenzin sits on the council that governs the city, so he has a really important role there. I can get why he wouldn't want to be gone for too long if the situation there is really that hectic, but if he can teach me in Republic City, he won't have to worry about putting it at risk! So, it's win-win." Korra pumps her fist in the air and pets Naga as if she automatically agrees with her.

' _It sounds like Tenzin was intentionally keeping something from her. For him to prioritize the city over the Avatar then something graver must be taking place.'_

"What did Tenzin mean when he said that Republic was 'unstable'?" Korra shrugs before folding her arms.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say. I suggested that he train me in the city and he said that it was 'too dangerous'." Naruto frowns at the new information.

"If that's the case, then he will likely turn you away even if you've traveled all the way from the south pole."

"Nah, his mom says he has to train me so he can't say no." Korra says this smugly, her nose high and chest puffed out. Naruto deadpans.

"You have a lot of confidence in the amount of influence Master Katara has over Tenzin." Korra merely laughs in response.

"Like I said, I'm not taking no for an answer." Naruto has his doubts about Korra's plan, it being ill-conceived. But despite his doubts, there was something infectious about Korra's attitude that made him feel that even if things didn't work out according to plan, they'd be fine with a little improvisation.

* * *

As soon as the ship docked, the three travelers made a break for it before anyone could stop them. It didn't go unnoticed by the crewman; a giant polar bear-dog is hard to miss in broad daylight but it didn't matter, no one was going to stop them. Once safely clear from the dock, they take a moment to appreciate the sight of the busy streets of Republic City.

"This is amazing! I told you there'd be Satomobiles! And look at the airships!" Korra gazes at the sight in wonder. Naruto appears underwhelmed.

' _Satomobiles move slower than I thought they would. These airships too… they look like giant balloons. Why would anyone want to travel in them? They'd be susceptible to attack an either of these things.'_

As Korra pans around she spots a magnificent bronze statue of a bald man wielding a staff donning elegant yet simple robes. Her excitement is overcome with a feeling of awe and wonderment.

"That's Avatar Aang. He and Fire Lord Zuko founded this city together after the hundred years war as a place for people from all nations to celebrate their differences and build a better future. Pretty tough shoes to fill I'll tell ya that much. But I'm up for it one hundred percent." Naruto had to admit, it sounded like this person touched the lives of everyone in this world and was respected by many.

'I wonder what it must be like… to be acknowledged by so many.'

"And that's Air temple island! Tenzin and his family live there along with the air acolytes he trains! The air acolytes are non-benders that learn all about the air nomad philosophy and practice that way of life."

"It's a good thing it's nearby, it would've been too easy to get lost in a massive city like this. Is there a ferry that can take us there?"

"Probably, but I'm starving. The penguin-seal jerky I packed didn't exactly hit the spot. Come on! We're in the city! Let's explore!"

"But what if we get-" before Naruto could finish protesting Korra threw him on the back of Naga before climbing on herself and taking off into the city. Food venues were in great supply, luckily Naruto still had all his money he saved up for the boat ride which he hadn't used since he snuck onto the boat instead of paying. Korra felt embarrassed for not having any money on her. She never needed any since she'd always been taken care of by the White Lotus. She was secretly grateful that Naruto didn't think any less of her for it.

* * *

The pair enjoyed window shopping on main street, each store more interesting than the last. They saw fashion boutiques, music venues and even quirky nick knack stores. They would eventually make their way to the park which was a stark difference from the metropolis they were just in. Korra was used to seeing ice and snow so she really appreciated the beauty of the trees and flowers the park was home to, even the soft green grass.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky turning blue to a purple to orange as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. It was about time they headed back. The entire time they were exploring Naruto had made mental notes as to where they were so he was able to retrace their steps, something Korra was most thankful for. It had been a pleasant afternoon, more than pleasant even. Korra had never enjoyed herself more. Naruto had never been more at ease. But something in the air changed around noon that had put Naruto on notice. By the time the sun started setting, Naruto was on full alert.

Naruto and Korra are walking back down main street where they had been doing their window shopping. Suddenly, they hear blood curdling screams cut through air like a harsh wind.

"What was that?!" Korra exclaims.

' _This feeling… it's unmistakable… death is nearby.'_ Naruto's instincts take over his senses and he takes off full speed towards the source of the terror.

"Hey- Naruto wait up!" Korra mounts Naga to chase after Naruto but he's out of sight before long. _'How can he move so fast?'_ After pushing Naga to run as hard as she can Korra finds a large crowd being held back by a police perimeter in the middle of the street in front of the phonograph store she and Naruto had visited earlier. _'Where's Naruto? I don't see him. Maybe he's up front.'_

Korra dismounts from Naga and tries to force her way through the crowd. As she pushes through she hears murmuring from the onlookers. Whispers of savagery that paint a gruesome scene. But those whispers knew nothing, as it turns out, for when Korra finally witnessed the scene with her own eyes, her innocence died right then and there.

Mutilated bodies lying in the street in broad daylight. Blood staining the dirt road, limbs and entrails littering the sidewalk. Tears begin streaming down Korra's face out of fear, her legs tremble as they struggle to support her. She nearly loses it all together when she sees an eye staring blankly at her that had fallen out of the victim's socket, brain matter spilling out of its skull.

Welcome to Republic City Avatar Korra.


End file.
